


The Last Ember Dies New Life Rises

by KalChloe1



Series: The Succubus Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Dark, Graphic Description, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Rough Sex, Summoning, Torture, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: Cain believes he has found the ideal ritual to end his curse and thinks, What could possibly go wrong? He discovers remarkably quickly everything goes wrong, and he belongs to the male succubus. Set in the 15th Century before Cain assumed the identity of Marcus Pierce and Lucifer is tightly locked away in Hell.
Relationships: Cain/Original Male Succubus
Series: The Succubus Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710001
Comments: 44
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



> Inspired by talks with Katya1828 about her succubus fic she wanted to do a prequel but her muse wouldn't cooperate and mine is just evil so this is all her fault:)

Part One

Cain had searched for months for a flawless clearing in the forest. He required someplace far from town. Those natives would come after him with pitchforks if they had an inkling of what he intended to do.

He had enough. It might only be the late fifteenth century, but he had been wandering for far too long. He didn't care that God had planned this as his punishment for becoming the first murderer. 

Cain had tried again and again, but every endeavor failed. He hadn’t attempted rituals in the past; this one would be his first and last. What could possibly go wrong?

He was confident that nothing would or could. This ritual was the blueprint to his destruction, and his misery would soon come to an end. He would ultimately defy God once more.

Cain had many duties to complete before he could perform the ritual. He had to be certain he had everything literally as required. This time, he would succeed. 

He was disappointed that it would take days, perhaps even weeks of construction. His hard work would be worth it. He felt like he was getting the land suitable for rototilling while he removed rocks.

Cain hadn’t been a farmer since he killed Able, and he still didn't feel remorseful. He felt justified. It had been a be killed or kill situation.

He finished in a few hours, and he began collecting wood. He needed twigs, brush, and larger logs for two fire-pits. One would be used at night to keep warm and cook, and the other for medium-sized bomb-fire during the ritual. 

Cain had ample space to make a small sleeping area and fire that wouldn’t disturb the ritual site. He needed to wait to construct the second fire-pit. It was required to be so many steps from the center of the pentagram, and near the outer circle, but without double checking the page, he didn't know the exact number. 

He had piled the wood in the same section as the stones. Some of those peculiarly shaped and sized were weeded out to use as tools; however, a venture into the small village to steal a few supplies was required. He had become a master at thievery and always seized advantage of their superstitious nature.

Cain had already picked one of the smaller farms to steal hay and anything else that might be useful. He speculated he might claim an ax as he strolled through the woods, hunting for five sturdy logs about four feet tall. Those would become torches at each point of the pentagram.

He questioned if freshly chopped trees would be better. After all, the torches were supposed to slowly burn to ashes. He presumed a symbolic representation of how the demon would absorb his life-force from him. 

Cain ruled, after several hours, he would need to chop down trees. He wasn’t seeking to delay his death. Everything had to be foolproof.

He was growing restless as nightfall arrived. He vowed tomorrow would be his death-night while he slithered on the farm. It was easy to snatch a bundle of hay, ax, and small cart from under their noses.

Cain had two functions for the hay. A bed to sleep on and the tops of the torches. He was famished when he reached the clearing.

He grabbed a larger stick and wandered to a small stream that he had found earlier. After missing several times, he stabbed a fish. He was too hungry to cook, electing to eat straightaway.  
Cain used a sharp rock to chop off the head and slice open the abdomen. He tried to save time, by removing the guts in the stream that way, he could rinse it too. It tasted dreadful, but he would have something in his belly.

He didn’t have to worry about poisoning or choking, but he hoped neither happen. It might delay the ritual another day. Trekking back, he reflected on how he might have built a dwelling here if circumstances were different.

Cain wouldn’t require shelter after he had broken his curse. He wanted plenty of hay for the torches, so he opted to sleep on the ground tonight. In the morning, he would chop trees.

He built a small fire and settled down, considering how he had slept in worse places. Staring at the star-filled night sky, he counted on everything being finished before the sunset. He wouldn’t be able to initiate the ritual if he didn’t.

Cain was up at the crack of dawn. Grabbing the ax, he went in hunt of five trees. He had difficulty finding the proper size, but once he did, his task took about four hours. 

He was making good time but wished he hadn’t taken so long with the trees. He began to assemble the torches, wrapping and binding hay to the top. After examining each one, he set it aside and estimated the torches would become ash right around sunrise. 

Cain should take his last breath and die with the rising sun. He would begin the ritual with sunset and the rising moon. After the moon took position in the night sky, an alluring and voluptuous female succubus would be his to command.

He stripped off his shirt, knowing carving was going to be a sweaty job. Picking up a thick stick, he had chosen, he began to expose the dirt. He could feel his sweat rolling off his flesh, and he hoped that didn’t impact his summoning.

Cain admired the pentagram before he hauled the torches over one by one to their designated point. Starting at the southern apex, he went in a clockwise rotation and used a stone to dig a hole six-inches deep at each point. He would use the dirt to pack the end into the ground.

He understood this should be a two-person job as he heaved the first one up and struggled to keep the torch in place while securing the bottom in the hole. After testing its stability, he wiped sweat from his brow. He had one down and four more to go. 

Cain glanced up at the sun to determine the time after securing the last torch, guesstimating it was around one in the afternoon. He needed to keep on task, or he couldn’t do the ritual. It needed to happen tonight.

He walked to the center of the pentagram and counted steps to the east. After reaching the required number, he knelt and marked the spot. He began to prepare the fire pit, putting kindling then smaller branches and finally the larger logs. 

Cain had two branches remaining when he finished, one for hunting, and the other would be for lighting the torches. Now, he needed five medium-sized stones to keep the fire from spreading. The fire couldn’t burn down the forest.

He went back into the woods, taking the path his trips created to a larger stream. He found the rocks relatively quickly, and he might have believed God was helping in his endeavors by providing what he required. God wouldn’t do anything to help him.

Cain hauled two rocks at a time back to the clearing. He wouldn’t be allowed entry into heaven when he died, but that was fine with him. Glancing the center of the pentagram, he considered, he would be in his domain.

He had made peace with his possible destination and couldn’t imagine doing this well into the twenty-first century. A wanderer now, and maybe he would become a criminal mastermind with the cover as a lieutenant. He was ready to die.

Cain had one more task, well two actually. He needed to bathe and wash his garments. He didn’t want to reek for his last sexual romp with that alluring and voluptuous female Succubus. 

He hadn’t cared for the nudity, feeling that made the ritual more Satanic. Long ago, humans had accused him of worshiping the devil. His act had been to defy God not to gain sexual favors with the King of Hell.

Cain scrubbed his garment, angry with those mortals who believed he wanted to trade sexual favors with the devil. He frowned, pondering how he might become the devil’s pet. It wouldn’t be like he had a choice with his final destination as hell.

He shuddered as he stepped into the cold water. He had no desire to become the devil’s bitch, but even that had to be better than his curse. Moving further and deeper into the stream, he comprehended he would find out very soon.

Cain finished bathing and gathered his shirt and pants. He was drying the old rags just in case, but he was confident nothing would go wrong. After hanging his clothes, he laid down on the remaining straw. 

He should be well-rested for a sultry and erotic female succubus. He hadn’t had sex in quite a long time, so long that he had forgotten his last sexual encounter, and he was looking forward to his sexual romp. His life would go out with a bang. 

It was nearly time, and Cain was becoming excited, and his penis was rising in honor of the festivities. After all, he was summoning a vixenish female succubus to literally shag him to death. Looking up at the sky, he practically bounced on his feet. 

He vigorously rubbed two sticks together to make an initial spark. Leaning closer, he blew air at a few sparks and watched in delight as the fire began to burn. Picking up a branch, he placed it in the flames.

Cain slipped the branch out and walked to the southern point. He touched the hay, making the first torch flare to life. Required to ignite the one at the eastern point near the fire last, he walked in a clockwise direction to light the others.

He placed the end of the stick back in the fire before he picked up an old book that contained the ritual. Looking up at the dusk sky, he saw the moon had reached the correct position. He moved to stand at the spot marked near the southern point and began to chant.

Cain felt his blood pump faster as he began to see a figure appear at the center. He chanted louder to bind the female succubus to him. It was dark when he reached the end of the passage with only lights from the torches, fire, moon, and stars above, but he would see the succubus standing in the middle when the smoke cleared.

He expected to see a beautiful and curvy female, but he found a very muscular flat-chested one. He allowed his eyes to wander to her nether regions, and he discovered the succubus was a male with a very well endowed shaft that he guessed to be about twelve inches long and three inches in diameter. Blinking several times, he thought, ‘This can’t be right. I followed every step!’

Cain was average in length, maybe eight inches and two inches wide. His penis was tiny in comparison, not that he was comparing. He had been looking for a vagina.

He tried to think positively the male had to obey him. He deepened his voice as he ordered, “I command you!” His eyes narrowed as the male laughed at him.

===

The male succubus was amused, knowing Cain had been expecting a female of his kind. Cain was an automatic death sentence to females, but males were granted the privilege of breeding the first murder as long as the devil hadn't. He had been waiting fifteen centuries for Cain to find this ritual.

He had been the lucky one that heard his call. He watched, the shock and the size of his eyes increase after seeing his penis, with pure delight. Raked his eyes over the body of the first murder, he was thrilled Cain was semi-erect.

He doubted Cain was aware that his sweat in the soil and on the torches bound him to the summoned succubus. He might eventually grant Cain some freedom but not for centuries to come. His suspicion was confirmed as Cain bellowed, “I command you!” 

He roared with laughter, knowing he already own him. He found the anger in his blue eyes to be humorous. It was time to show Cain that he was the one in charge, and he declared, “Cain, you have no power over me.”

He had his attention and surmised Cain didn’t believe him. Very soon, he would prove his control, but for now, he would allow Cain to stand over there. He smirked, before, he declared, “Males of my species are rare, which is why our penises are so large and thick, perfect for breeding.”

He was delighted when Cain studied his penis again before swiftly looking away. He was going to enjoy this. He hinted at the truth as he declared, “I know what you are thinking, Cain, but you are the firstborn of Eve, and more unique than your act of defiance against God.” 

He smirked as Cain shouted, “You will suck the life out of me and kill me!” He had to give him credit for trying. Shaking his head no, he purred, “You are bound to me,” motioning with his finger, he ordered, “You will come to me, now.”

====

Cain was trying to determine what he had done wrong, and he couldn’t think of one thing. He could feel the male watching him, but he wasn’t having sex with it! His heart accelerated, and he tried to remain calm when he heard, "Cain, you have no power over me!"

He had followed every step, and he was supposed to be the one in control. He had summoned the demon. It was his demon, not the other way around.

Cain kept his eyes trained on the demon’s face. The last thing he desired was the male to assume he wanted to have sex with him. He was reflecting on how the male should be female, when he heard, “Males of my species are rare, which is why our penises are so large and thick, perfect for breeding.” 

He glanced once more at the extremely large penis and promptly looked away after grasping what he did. He was a man, so he didn't understand why the male was talking about breeding. His confusion furthered when the male taunted, “I know what you are thinking, Cain, but you are the firstborn of Eve and more unique than your act of defiance against God.” 

Cain considered shouting about how the demon had forgotten a word. He was the firstborn son of Eve. Deciding to order the succubus instead, and he growled, “You will suck the life out of me and kill me!”

He saw the male smirk, before, he shook his head and declared, “You are bound to me.” The male had to be lying. He keep his feet firmly planted as the male motioned with his finger and purred, “You will stand before me now!”

Cain was stunned when he began walking, and he couldn’t stop. He held his head high, refusing to bow down, and he stared the demon in his beady black eyes. His heart pounded wildly after the male ordered, “You will kneel!”

He was unable to disobey and knelt. He clamped his mouth tightly when the male placed his shaft against his lips. He saw the male smirk, before he ordered, “Open your mouth, Cain.”

=====

The male knew Cain was attempting to disobey him. He was amused by the defiance in his blue eye, but he intended to show Cain right now, he was the one in charge. He ordered, “You will kneel.”

He would have waited until tomorrow perfectly content with pounding his virgin ass until the torches became ash. He was teaching Cain a lesson. His amusement was dwindling as he saw Cain clamp his lips tightly.

He placed the tip against his lips and ordered, “Open your mouth, Cain!” He pushed his tip through his lip, knowing Cain was attempting to pull away. Slipping his hands into his long locks, he purred, “Suck, so you can have your first taste.”

He moaned when Cain began to suck. He trust more into his mouth as he purred, “I won’t make you take all of me this time.” But he warned, “Unless you decrease your suction!”

=====

Cain didn’t want to have the demon penis in his mouth. Opening his mouth, he wanted to gag when the penis went in his mouth. He didn't want to do this and tried to pull away but found he couldn’t.

He felt hands in his hair just before the demon ordered, “Suck, so you can have your first taste.” He began to, but the last thing he desired was to drink his semen. He wasn’t pleased when he heard the demon moaned. 

Cain was revolted as the demon pushed more of his penis in his mouth, and the male declared, “I won’t make you take all of me, this time.” He wanted to scream, ‘Should I be thankful!” And he thought once again about how he didn’t want this. 

He continued to suck but was tempted to decrease pressure. He changed his mind after he heard his warning. He maintained the same suction, hoping he didn’t have to swallow as the male purred, “That’s it, just like, that.”

Cain started to taste something salty and tangy. He was tempted once more to decrease and wondered if this was a test. He couldn’t decide if he was relieved or terrified when the male ordered, “You can stop now.” 

He liked that order, and he quickly removed his mouth. He wanted to object as the male declared, “You are ready for me to claim you.” He bit his tongue as the demon wrapped his hand around his shaft, making him aware of his erection while taunting, “And completely erect.”

Cain couldn’t stifle his moan as the succubus began to pump his hand. He bit the inside of his lip to prevent another moan from escaping. He breathed a sigh as the male released him, but panicked as he heard, “Cain, I won’t allow you to orgasm from your penis yet.”

==== 

The demon was pleased and purred, “That’s it, just like, that.”He was testing Cain and would begin to thrust into his mouth if need be. In the morning, he planned on having Cain do this again and thrust his mouth along his penis until Cain swallowed his semen.

He would be pounding his virgin ass until sunrise or the torches touched the ground, but would need to allow the human to rest. Cain could do that after giving him his first complete blow job. He saw the torches had reached the correct spot, signaling Cain had ovulated.

He smirked, knowing now the real fun could commence and ordered, “You can stop now.” He wasn’t surprised when Cain didn’t hesitate and instantly slipped his mouth off his shaft. He was itching to begin as he purred, “You are ready for me to claim you.”

He was pleased to see Cain’s penis had risen during his task. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to pump him. He doubted Cain had sex in ages as he taunted, “And completely erect!”

He was going to enjoy forcing Cain to moan, groan, beg, plead, and squirm. Cain wouldn’t be able to stop those from escaping. He almost laughed as Cain sighed, but declared, “Cain, I won’t allow you to orgasm from your penis yet.”

He would only allow Cain to climax around his penis. He walked behind Cain and pulled him to his feet. Sliding his penis between his cheeks, he pressed into the tight ring of muscle as he purred, “I intend to take this nice and slow, so you can feel each inch. You will learn a new way to achieve an orgasm.”

====

Cain had a bad feeling the demon suggested he would only climax when their bodies were joined as one. He didn’t want the demon to put his penis inside of his ass. He didn’t even think it would fit the demon was hung.

He tried to force his limbs to move as the demon moved to stand behind him. He needed to escape now. His mind was yelling and screaming, run, but his body wouldn’t obey.

Cain realized, the demon intended to claim him now. He shouldn’t be powerless when he had summoned the succubus. He should have power over him!

He didn’t understand why wasn’t he the one in control? He had executed the ritual flawlessly. He should be having sex with a female succubus!

Cain tried to fight as the demon pulled him to his feet. He didn’t want to become this demon’s bitch. His heart was wildly beating as he felt the penis poke his ass cheeks.

He felt the penis slide between his cheeks as he thought, ‘It wasn’t supposed to go like this!’ He should be having sex with the female. He could feel the tip pressing into his anus, and he cried, ‘Oh god, this is really happening!’

Cain cursed God as he felt his breath on his ear, and the male purred, “I intend to take this nice and slow, so you can feel each inch. You will learn a new way to achieve an orgasm.” He didn’t want to feel an inch of that twelve-inches or have a new kind of climax. ‘No! No!’

He couldn’t make his voice work to scream his objections. He had recognized agony previously, but all he had experienced would be nothing in comparison. He grasped how right he was as he felt a burning sensitivity while the first inch shoved through his ring.

Cain tried to open his mouth to scream, ‘Stop! Please, don’t do this!’ He began to panic, knowing that was only the initial penetration. He felt more burning as the next inch pushed in, and the first went deeper. 

He whimpered, he had ten more inches to go. Tonight should be his death! Not this! 

Cain had tears forming in his blue eyes as he began to feel more burning while the third inch went in and forced the other two forward. It hurt so bad! He heard the demon grunt before it purred, “You will become accustomed to feeling my penis inside of you.” 

He tried to scream, “Never!” A tear escaped while he recalled how he had worried about becoming Lucifer’s pet. He would have willingly given himself to the devil! 

Cain bit his tongue when he began to feel the penetration of the next inch and stretching of the other three. He was ripping apart! He waited for the inevitable fifth inch as the male declared, “You are doing very good, but that might have to do with the small fact, you ovulated.”

====== 

The demon had waited long enough, and he pushed the first inch of his penis through the tight ring of muscle. He hadn’t had anything this tight in a very long time. He was tempted to bulldoze his entire length, but he would their second round. 

He had hours before those nice freshly cut green torches became ash. He smiled evilly, knowing, Cain’s desire to have everything perfect had extended his breeding. He thrust his hips, driving the second inch in and propelling the first deeper. 

He grinned when Cain whimpered. He had only begun, and had ten more inches, before, his penis filled his tight virgin ass. He’d be popping that cherry completely when his balls hit his voluptuous ass cheeks.

He understood that Cain hadn’t come to terms with his new position. Cain had planned on fucking a female but had taken on the role of one. He smirked, knowing, Cain had no idea how much of a feminine role and would learn soon.

He had granted Cain long enough, and he rammed the third inch through his incredibly tight ring, launching the first two deeper. He grunted, savoring the tightness gripping his penis. He stated a fact as he taunted, “You will become accustomed to feeling my penis inside of you.” 

He doubted Cain agreed with him, but his hormones would make Cain desperate for sex. He bulldozed another inch inside and forced the other three further. He paused once more and decided it was time as he taunted, “You are doing very good, but that might have to do with the small fact, you ovulated.”

He recognized Cain didn’t believe him. He had heard through the demon grapevine, but Cain had no idea he had been born with a female reproductive system and a membrane that allowed semen to pass directly to his uterus. He thrust another inch and pushed the other four deeper as he declared, “The smoke on all five torches darken, signaling you were ready.”

He couldn’t have timed his taunt better since Cain had five inches of his penis inside of his tight ass. God had cursed Cain for a second time. He permitted Cain to adapt while he added, “You were meant to be only breed by the devil, but God decided to punish you for your second act of defiance against him.”

He grunted as the muscles holding his penis contracted, signaling his body was ready. He smirked as Cain moaned and rammed another inch in, forcing the other five deeper inside his ass. He had half of his penis buried as he purred, “Halfway.”

He had to fight to remain still as he felt Cain had started to moisten. Cain was slowly discovering how truly special the firstborn of Eve was. He intended to continue his slow descent, knowing his pace would affect Cain. 

=====

Cain wanted to spat, ‘You lie!’ He was the firstborn son of Eve, and he had a penis, not a vagina. He was all male and didn’t want to think about how he was erect with his semen had pooled at his tip. 

He tried to snap, ‘Just because you’re fucking me like a bitch didn’t make me one!’ He lost his train of thought as the demon rammed another inch through and stretched his ass with the other four. He was still feeling the burn as he heard, “The smoke on all five torches darken, signaling you were ready.”

Cain wasn’t supposed to begin with the female until the smoke had darkened. He was sure that he had translated the passage, correctly. It was dying, not breeding, and Succubi killed humans not propagated. 

He wondered what the asshole would do next thrust again or say something ridiculous. He hated the penetration, but the pauses were becoming just as bad. He didn’t want more inside of him, so he hoped the demon taunted him.

Cain changed his mind when he heard, “You were meant to be only breed by the devil, but God decided to punish you for your second act of defiance against him.” He hated admitting, he could find that one believable. God had loved Able and hated him.

He started to feel strange just before his muscles began to contract around the intrusion. He was astonished and couldn’t stop his moan. He couldn’t reflect as the male shoved another inch inside and launched the other five deeper. 

Cain knew he presently had half in and half out. He wished to shout, you don’t need to tell me as the demon purred, “Halfway.” He began to sense wetness and hoped the moisture was coming from the demon. 

==== 

The demon was debating on informing Cain the wetness was coming from his muscles. He decided to let Cain figure that out on his own. Rolling his hips, he drove another inch through, pushing his six forward.

He smirked when Cain whined, and then he grunted as his muscles contracted and dampened. He felt Cain tremble slightly while a much louder moan came from his mouth. He favored, ordering, Cain to let those whimpers, moans, and grunts out.

He decided instead to make Cain believe it might be in his best interest. He wasn’t sure if what he intended to suggest could happen but suspected Cain wouldn’t want to find out. Rolling his hips, he rammed another inch in, driving the seven and grazing against his prostrate.

He didn’t even wait a millisecond before Cain grunted, and his muscles gripped his length while moistening even more. He was tempted to bulldoze the remaining four inches but wanted to see if Cain would break beforehand. It was time to deliver his suggestion, “I sure hope fighting doesn’t cause you to ovulate again, or your egg to split. Birthing one will be hard, but two…”

=====

Cain was still trying to determine what was happening to him when he felt the next inch penetrate and the other six driven deeper. He couldn’t stop his whine and then heard the demon grunted as his muscles contracted and dampened. ‘What is happening to me?’

He trembled slightly while a much louder moan broke from his lips. He was surprised the demon hadn’t ordered him to unclamp his lips, but then maybe it couldn’t see his mouth. His questions were lost as the demon thrust another inch in, driving the seven and ramming against a spot that made him grunt.

Cain gasped when his muscles tightened and moistened. He trembled again, knowing his body was practically begging the demon to fill his ass with his shaft. He was trying desperately to ignore his reaction when the demon purred, “I sure hope fighting doesn’t cause you to ovulate again, or your egg to split. Birthing one will be hard, but two…”

He gasped, and then a very loud whimpered moan fell from his lips. He still wanted to believe he couldn’t have one. His physical reaction was instantaneous, he visibly shuddered, while feeling weak in the knees, and his pulse pounded in his neck.

Cain allowed the dam to break when the demon bulldozed another inch, forcing the other eight further into his tightening and moistening ass. His tears cascaded down his cheeks as he grunted and tightened around his shaft. He had merely three more until the demon drilled him entirely.

====

The demon savored the gasp, and he evilly smiled when the sound transformed to a louder higher pitched whimpered moan. Cain had started to acknowledge his inevitability of conception. He felt Cain visibly shutter and watched the pulse pound on his neck.

He had broken Cain and watched the tears freely flow while he rammed another inch, plunging the eight deeper. He grunted as his muscles gripped and saturated his penis. He heard another grunt as his muscles tightened, begging him to continue.

He realized Cain was more than ready for a faster pace. He wouldn’t give him that until Cain begged. He thought about how Cain would as he bulldozed another inch, thrusting the nine farther and rimming his prostrate, again.

He didn’t wait for the audible, “Oh…” He decided to reward Cain by ramming the next inch in, while his muscles clenched, unclenched, and wet, pulling his first nine deeper. He grunted, and then purred, “You’re ready for the last two, right now, aren’t you?”

==== 

Cain couldn’t fight his body a second longer. He wanted to, oh how he longed too, but he couldn’t. It was like someone or something had flipped an invisible switch.

He wanted to believe the curse on his forearm had some hidden component. He had triggered that when he had performed the ritual. He bit his lip as the demon pushed another inch in, plunged the nine deeper, and bumped over that spot again.

Cain went to moan but this time more came out as he moaned, “Oh…”He was still tightening and wetting as the demon pounded the next inch in. He breathed in as his body pulled the other nine deeper while the demon purred, “You’re ready for the last two, right now, aren’t you?” 

He wished he could say, no, but he was ready for those last two inches. He didn’t want the demon to, yet, he could feel his muscles contracting and moistening. His thick and husky reply came out as he cried, “Yes…” 

====

The demon smirked when Cain answered as he had expected, relishing the desperation in his tone. He could easily demand Cain answered again but louder. He absolutely fancied Cain begging.

He remained still to see if Cain might. His body was already doing the begging, but words were so much more enjoyable. He could thrust another inch and taunt about how Cain had one more, and then he was his.

He decided that would be more fun afterward. He would compel Cain to verbally accept his claim. How long before Cain begs me?

He had originally planned on preventing Cain from climaxing from his penis, but he decided, allowing that would be the finally blow. Cain ejaculating when his cherry was popped would be like surrendering his manhood and welcoming in his womanhood. It was essentially what Cain had initiated when he began the ritual.

He couldn’t wait a moment longer and rammed the final two inches in, plunging the first ten and popped right through his first thin membrane. His balls collided and bounced off his voluptuous ass cheeks as Cain wailed, and his semen exploded from his penis. He growled his approval as he felt Cain shudder while his muscles contracted and fluttered around his buried shaft.

===

Cain swallowed hard when the demon didn’t ram the rest of his penis inside his ass. He had a feeling the demon wanted him to beg. It was bad enough that he had just admitted he wanted his ass fuck.

He hadn’t actually admitted that part out loud. He was still trying to deny that was what he desired. He wanted to believe the demon had forced the admission out like the demon had thrust his penis into his unwilling body.

Cain could feel that was a lie, with his body having a mind of its own. His reaction was blowing his mind, making him wonder what happened when the demon continued to thrust his penis in his ass? He hadn’t been interested in sex. 

He had a bad feeling that was about to change. He looked at the northern torch, seeing only a small section had burned away. He had hours of pounding before the last ember died.

Cain almost wept as he recalled, a line of the ritual, last ember dies, and new life rises. He should die with the last ash and the rising sun. Instead, he was being claimed by a male succubus.

The next second, he had the demon ramming the final two inches in his ass. He felt a sharp and sudden pain at the same moment balls bounced off his ass cheeks. He wailed from the sensation, and his semen shot from his erection onto the center of the pentagram.

Cain shuddered while his muscles contracted and virtually fluttered around his embedded shaft. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, comprehending he had been slowly surrounding his masculinity, and his orgasm finalized his submission. He grieved as he resolved, ‘I belong to the succubus, now!’

====

The demon resolved, granting Cain a few moments wouldn’t matter. He wasn’t swayed by those big crocodile tears, accented by the flames of torches. He recognizing Cain was right where he wanted, and he gripped his hips as he purred, “You’re mine, now, Cain!”

He had a reason for allowing Cain a window of adjustment. He had a partial physical surrender and would have a verbal submission. He scrapped his fangs over his rapidly beating pulse in preparation for a blood marking.

He smiled against his flesh as he heard the shallow whimper. Cain must have derived it was time for the barter of blood. Even with his slow penetration, Cain had already shed, a small volume of blood for him after all, he had just popped, his rare cherry.

He nipped once more drawing, a little louder whine from Cain. He sank his fangs into his flesh at the same instance his penis was saturated by his juices. He heard the loud grunt before Cain trembled with urgency as he drank two swallows.

He wasn’t a vampire or taking any of his life force, and he wouldn't during the duration of his pregnancy, but male Succubi were well-known for their blood markings. He was shackling Cain by his blood, and solely one particular male could shatter that tether, though he had no obligation to worry about the King of Hell. Sliding his mouth from his pulse point, he ran his tongue over the two marks and quirked, “Are you mine, Cain?” 

=====

Cain was positive the demon saw his large tears pouring down his face. He was bathed in flames from the torches, revealing every part of his six-foot three-inch frame from his long dark-brown hair to the tips of his toes. He was on display with a twelve-inch penis burrowed tightly in his ass.

He must be a vision with his own eight-inches sticking straight out. He was still painstakingly solid and erect, standing at attention, like never before, and his internal muscles were convulsing and creaming the penis inside his rectum. He was torn between which was the worst of his body’s reactions, but he leaned toward his internal ones.

Cain wept while he conceded he had sincerely, misinterpreted the summoning of a succubus. His blood began to pump faster as the demon gripped his hips, perceiving his blood sacrifice would be received promptly. He expected there had been a slight exchange of blood when the demon shredded his hymen.

He was thinking about how he shouldn’t have one when the demon purred, “You’re mine, now, Cain!” He refused to react and stared at the flames on the northern torch. He couldn’t stop the shallow whimper as he felt the demon’s fangs against his pulse point on his neck.

Cain resolved it was time to be bound by the blood marking. A little louder whine came from his lips when the demon nipped at his pulse. He blanched, feeling unusual, exactly before his flesh excreted internal cum, and the demon sank his fangs into his flesh.

He had a lusty grunt break forth, and his frame trembled while his body urged the demon to do more than drink from him. He tried to riot and refuse his furthering need, but he couldn’t. He was obliged by the blood claim. 

Cain granted his needy moan release while the demon soothed his bite. He swallowed hard as the demon quirked, “Are you mine, Cain?” Bowing his head in submission, he reluctantly whispering, “Yes…


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two 

The demon resolved Cain was still resisting, and he planned to teach his new mate a lesson. He was mindful of the terms of the ritual. Cain's misinterpretations' weren't his problem. 

He could accept his bowed head for submission but not a whispered answer. Cain was obliged to voice his answer correctly, and his attempt to stall wouldn't be tolerated. He could make it an order but refused to make things easier when Cain had aimed to do this to a female of his kind. 

He wasn’t pleased that he was required to remain still, but he could orgasm. He had no doubts that Cain would be screaming and begging if his seed flowed into him. His tack-tic was only intensifying his first heat.

Looking at the northern torch, he saw the flame had slowed. He didn’t need to look at the others to see all were burning with less intensity. It was a mystical summoning, and he warned, “You are only lengthening your first breeding!”

====

Cain recognized his whispered answer wasn’t the one required. Following the steps seemed pointless, and he didn’t want to, now. It wasn’t like he would be receiving what he had anticipated.

He still wanted to die, and this succubus wouldn’t grant his request. He didn’t care what his body was basically, begging the male for, he didn’t want to continue. He was bound but hoped, veering from the ritual made an escape possible. 

Cain didn’t choose to have his ass pounded, but if the male grew tired of waiting. Perhaps, he could force the demon to mess up the ritual. He had a sinking feeling this one was well versed in the damn summoning.

He had presumed a female would have no objection when the trade was his life. He wasn’t securing death, now. The demon couldn’t be satisfied until he paid for considering, doing this to a female of his kind. 

Cain tried to remain calm when he noticed the change in lighting. His attempt had slowed the flames until he complied as required. He had another exceptionally loud whimper come forth while his muscles tightened even more around the penis, and he heard, “You are only lengthening your first breeding!”

He grieved, but he wished to scream, ‘You can’t. It’s not possible!’ He didn’t want to, but he recognized no way around it, and he hiccuped, before he said, “Yes, I belong to you!” Focusing on the northern torch, he realized another was demanded, and said, “I am mated to you.”

Cain moaned as his internal extract poured from his contracting muscles. After the demon had sexed him for hours, he’d be lucky if he could walk. He was lying as he voiced the next requirement, “I’m ready to breed until…”

His voice faltered and cracked as he spoke the part he had misunderstood, “The last ember dies and new life rises.” Now, he was afraid of what that part truly meant. The demon must be deceiving him!

Cain stared at the torch, knowing he had to wait for the signal, and he sobbed when the flames begin to intensify, and then smoke darkened. It was time to proceed. He felt his penis slowly pulling out, and he miraculously managed to plead, “Please, just, let me go!”

==== 

The demon shook his head as Cain began to weep again. Suspecting, a primary component of those tears were female hormones, but the inauguration had barely emerged. After the deliciously fun part initiated and proceeded, Cain would sense his feminine side more and more.

He was appreciative when Cain chose to give in. He presumed Cain had worked out persuading him wasn't an option. But then, again, Cain was extremely wet and becoming even more saturated with each attempt of his internal muscles.

He was disappointed, he didn’t need to coax Cain into admitting he was mated to him. He grunted when Cain moaned, and his penis was gripped even harder and soaked with his feminine juices. Surmising, Cain had been edged on by his body’s demand as he said, “I’m ready to breed until. . .”

He understood why Cain hesitated as he said, “The last ember dies, and new life rises.” Realizing, that meant the ritual ended, but the new life wasn’t the rising of the sun. He would still be fucking his sweat ass well into the afternoon with how slowly the torches were burning.

He slowly pulled his penis back, amused as Cain cried, “Please, just, let me go!” His body was begging for his seed to flow into him and impregnate his waiting egg. He laughed, before, he taunted, “You and I, both know, that isn’t what your body needs.”

He rammed his shaft back in, savoring how he instantly sent Cain over the edge.” He slowly pulled back once more, and then bulldozed back in the tightness, loving how his ass was contracting and wetting. He set a steady pace and purred, “Cain, I’ll give you what you need."

====

Cain tried to say no after he heard the demon laugh and counter with, “You and I both know that isn’t what your body needs.” But he could only manage to moan as the demon rammed his penis back into his ass. He was shaken to his core as his internal muscles squeezed and lubricated, sending him into a full-blown internal climax. 

He couldn’t suppress his moans as he felt the shaft pulling from him and then thrust directly back inside. His muscles were steadily milking while the penis continued to pound his ass. He grunted as the demon purred, “Cain, I’ll give you what you need.”

Cain tried to scream, ‘I don’t need this,' but what came out was a loud string of moans. It had only taken seconds for him to truly become the demon’s bitch. He felt the demon’s hands on his hips, and then, he was being shown how to move his hips.

He tried to stop his gyrations, but his ass cheek was smacked hard in warning, causing him to yelp. His muscles continued to tighten while he creamed the penis and rocked his hips harder. All he managed was a grunt as the demon purred, “That’s it, Cain, cum.”

His lusty whined sob followed, as his ass did literally as the male ordered, and he sensed he was about to burst from his penis too. He wanted to scream no after the male purred, “Are you ready for my seed now?” His next orgasm made him grunt, and then squeak,“YYY…EE...SS…”

Cain hadn’t wanted to say yes, and he couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He panted for air with mingled moans as the demon rammed his penis in faster. His own penis jerked, and he whimpered, recognizing he didn’t even need to touch to orgasm but sobbed as the demon seized his shaft firmly, squeezed, and declared, “Not this time, Cain!”

He almost begged as he wildly bucked his hips, and his strongest orgasm hit. His muscles milked the penis pounding him, and his extract flowed from his flesh. He felt the penis pulse and warmth gushing inside his ass, and he screamed, “Ooohhhh….”

=====

The demon rolled his hips while he rammed his penis in, and brushed against his prostrate as he listened to a string of moans. He smirked. Cain was metamorphosing into a slave of his prime heat, which had been trigger and intensified by mystical energy. 

He comprehended Cain would continue his transformation even after the last ember died. He pummeled his shaft in, delight in how Cain was receiving his just deserts! Placing his hands to his hips, he resolved it was time for Cain to move with him.

He continued to pound his penis in the ever-growing wet tightness while showing Cain how he expected him to move. He growled when Cain attempted to stop, so when he pulled back, he slammed his hand across his ass cheek, a hard silent warning. Relishing the yelp, he pondered when he would be able to give Cain a proper spanking.

He was confident Cain would provide a reason. He would, whether his new wench did or not, and he was disappointed that he couldn’t during their ceremony. Now, he would have to settle for plummeting his ass so that Cain would never stride the same again.

He smirked, appreciating how even that curse of his wouldn’t fix anything executed within the pentagram. He wanted Cain to have that step, which revealed Cain had gotten his ass pounded right and proper. It would ensure, when specific humans, looked at Cain, they would notice and think, that man is someone’s whore. 

He began the process as he slammed his penis in vigorously, and grunted his approval when his muscles strangled and his extract coated his shaft, just, before Cain rocked his hips harder. Cain cumming with each drive of his penis now. He couldn’t resist tormenting, “That’s it, Cain, cum.”

He savored the lusty whined sob that materialized while Cain performed exactly as he ordered. He sensed Cain was about to blow his load from his manhood, and he would grant him the illusion for a few thrusts. Plummeting deeper, he quirked, “Are you ready for my seed now?”

He kept the drives of his shaft, steady while he waited for Cain to answer. He anticipated Cain refusing the demand of his body after all Cain was persistent, and his prime heat had merely emerged. He groaned as his penis was milked earnestly and was amusingly amazed when Cain responded with a grunt and then, “YYY…EE...SS…”

He rewarded Cain by increasing the momentum of his thrust. He heard the whimper as he saw his manhood twitch, and ruled it was time to end his illusion. Taking his length firmly, he squeezed, and declared, “Not this time, Cain!” 

He was reminding Cain that his manhood had been surrendered to him. He smirked at the sob while continuing his steady drives into his tightening ass. His evil mind conjured another task for the blacksmith, creating a metal cap with a thin rod that could be slip on the head of his penis and prevent Cain from climaxing.

He was planning to go in disguise to get a branding iron. Cain would never forget his ownership. He had seven days while the mystical energy remained and slowly crept back into the pentagram, but he wouldn’t be delaying.

He could barely wait to enlighten Cain on what else had been misinterpreted. Had Cain studied the ritual in its entirety? He noticed the torches burned a tad faster, immediately after he didn’t need to encourage Cain. 

He appreciated how those flames danced over their joined bodies, unveiling the sweat of their flesh, and expressions of ravishment while Cain was seized in the euphoria of his premier unconditional feminine orgasm. His new mate was a rarity, and he hadn’t had women that climaxed as fiercely and intensely as Cain. He was going to enjoy and use Cain for centuries to come.

He grunted as Cain milked his penis and begged for his seed while his juices flowed from his muscles. He bulldozed his penis deeper, pulsed, and his seed exploded from him. He was pleased with the scream of ohs' that came from Cain, and purred, “That’s it, show me, you’re my b’tch.”

He decided to modify their position, identifying he was the exclusive excuse Cain hadn’t already fallen to his knees. He pulled his penis back until only an inch remained inside and forced Cain to his knees, before, he plummeted his shaft forward, once more. The objection that came as he slowed his pace was like music to his ears.

He realized the initial taste had Cain prepared and keen for more of his seed. Cain was ripe and ready before his initial penetration. He continued to ram his penis in while he considered the difference, now Cain felt the burning in his blood and body for his egg to be fertilized.

He could tell from how Cain moved with him that Cain had surrendered. Gripping his hips harder, he forced Cain to slow his thrust as he purred, “Slower, you will still cum this way.” He brushed against his prostrate before he added, “I won’t cum that quickly, no matter how frenzied your movements.”

==== 

Cain fancied yelling after he heard, the demon taunt, “That’s it, show me, you’re my b’tch.” He wasn’t his whore, and he never would be, but he simply achieved conveying his pleasure in grunts and moans. His ass was steadily squeezing and drenching the penis, driving him toward another orgasm.

He would be on his knees if the demon wasn’t owning him. He didn't choose for the male to dominate him, but he belonged to the succubus now. No matter how he wished to, he couldn’t change that. 

Cain was favoring begging even though he absolutely didn’t desire to do so. He contended, he just fancied the demon authorizing him to cum from his cock, perhaps that could tame the other. He whimpered, feeling more desperate with each stroke.

There was something in the demon semen that forced him to immediately lust after more. There had to be! He didn’t actually fancy the demon coating his ass with more of his seed. 

He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming, ‘No, no, don’t stop,’ when he thought the demon was pulling his penis from him. He moaned as he regarded how tables had turned. It couldn’t have been more than a half an hour, and he was craving more.

Cain halted his panicking somewhat when he grasped the demon was adjusting their position. He was fairly subdued but wished the demon didn’t learn how he naughtily requested his ass to be filled nice and tight. A peculiar sound the combination of a moan and sigh come forth as the demon thrust his penis back in. 

He'd just told the demon with that noise. He was such a tramp right now. He'd never cared for sex before.

Cain rocked his hips as his body declared, ‘Yeah, that’s what I need!’ He was still attempting to argue that he didn’t. He sobbed his objection when the demon forced him to slow his thrust and purred, “Slower, you will still cum this way.”

He wanted to scream, ‘I don’t want to cum, but I already am with each drive!’ He whined as he determined he wanted to orgasm like he had a few thrust ago. It was like he needed to.

Cain was still tempted to be defiant but reconsidered knowing what he would be admitting. There was no way, he was letting the demon know he wanted him to fuck him harder. He was desperately trying to go back to denial, as the demon taunted, “I won’t cum that quickly, no matter how frenzied your movements.”

He wanted to argue, that wasn’t why! But he would be revealing how he wanted to be fucked hard. He hadn’t desired this, and, now, he couldn’t stop.

Cain blamed the burning he was feeling. He was on fire where his muscles gripped, the penis steadily but too slowly ramming him. Some of his fluids were leaking from him, but his ass had absorbed that seed. 

He realized there was no might about it. He was like a sponge that soaked up some and couldn’t contain the rest. It was apparent the only thing that would quench his thirsty ass was the demon’s seed..

Cain whined again, not happy with his thoughts. He glanced at the torch to see how much longer he might have and whimpered. Only a small section had burned away, maybe a quarter, if that.

He was climaxing again when he considered, he had hours of ass pounding. He grunted when the demon relinquished his hold on his dick. He rocked his hips steadily, sobbing as he determined he was already going to shoot his load.

Cain didn’t even need the demon to touch his dick for his body to betray him. He sounded like a little bitch as his semen flowed from his shaft, and his ass tightened even more. He didn’t appreciate how the demon taunted, “Feeling quite feminine, now, aren’t you, Cain?”

He gasped as the demon, slowed his pace in and out of his clenching wet ass. Did the asshole expect an answer? He wasn’t giving him one!

====

The demon ruled Cain had fractionally assumed his new role. He was confident a silent argument was going on in his head, though. The small fraction he had been banging Cain wasn’t ample time for the first murder to fully come to terms with everything. 

He grunted as he quickly propelled Cain into another spasm. He resolved Cain should learn another valuable lesson and removed his hand from his penis. His act was truly evil, and he maintained the constant ramming, knowing Cain wouldn't be overjoyed that his orgasm had been motivated by his ass pounding.

He counted one and two and grinned as Cain sobbed. He was on three as Cain exploded, his muscles tightened, and his extract flowed harder. After enjoying the cute little noises, he taunted, “Feeling quite feminine, now, aren’t you, Cain?”

He slowed the surges of his penis in the tight wetness. He cocked his eyebrow as he spotted the dirty look. He was expressing a fact and resolved to do a few more while he brushed over his prostrate and purred, “I wonder how feminine your body will metamorphose when you are with child?”

He appreciated the groan while he continued the slow steady pace. He bumped his prostrate again as he taunted, “I suspect you will show rather quickly, and be extremely horny, but don’t worry Cain... I will have no trouble walloping your sensational ass.” He grunted as he was milked and saturated, cherishing how his taunt had assured a full-blown orgasm.

He decided since he was close to his own orgasm, it was time for Cain to admit his desire to have his ass pulverized. He would increase his thrust when Cain answered. He kissed along the side of his neck, and then as he reached his ear, he whispered, “You want me to go faster, all you need to do is tell me.”

He nibbled on the lobe before he purred, “You want me to pound your tight wet ass, don’t you?” He propelled his penis in, nice and slow, grunting at the tightness. Pulling back just as slowly, he quirked, “Do I need to stop to get an answer?”

=====

Cain wished the demon would pound his ass harder. He needed to cum as he had earlier, and he moaned when he was slammed in that spot again. He was seesawing on the crest, and it felt so good, but he required more.

He sobbed when the demon continued the slow place. He didn’t want to beg, and he was seconds away from doing just that. He was feeling like a wanton whore, and he started to consider how the taunts about breeding him were accurate.

Cain was forced to admit he might be feeling his very first heat. He didn’t want to start the waterworks of tears again, but he didn’t want to be pregnant, either. He did almost cry after he heard the demon declare, “I wonder how feminine your body will metamorphose when you are with child?”

He didn’t want an answer. He didn’t want to discover how his body would change to accommodate a growing baby. He whimpered, realizing he didn’t have a choice and would know soon enough.

Cain groaned thoroughly frightened by the prospect. He wished the demon would go back to screwing him senseless. He didn’t want to listen and moaned louder, hoping to drowned out his voice. 

He wasn’t successful, and he gasped as his spot was bumped, before the demon taunted, “I suspect you will show rather quickly, and be extremely horny, but don’t worry Cain... I will have no trouble walloping your sensational ass.” He didn’t like the sound of that. Would he be worse than he was now?

Cain hoped he wasn’t hornier than he was right now. He meowed as his muscles contracted, and he gushed his juices. He wanted the demon to pound him, now, not later.

The slow, steady pace was driving him mad, and he was certain the demon was hitting that spot on purpose. He refused to beg. He wanted to keep some of his pride, not that he had much left.

Cain whined while the demon kissed along his neck. He responded to the demon no matter what it did to him. He bit his lip as the demon whispered in his ear, “You want me to go, faster, all you need to do is tell me.”

He wasn’t there yet, but he was dangerously close. He couldn’t take many more of the slow jabs. He whimpered as the demon nibbled on his earlobe and asked, “You want me to pound your tight wet ass, don’t you?”

Cain wailed as the demon drove his penis in super slow. He was on the edge as the demon pulled his shaft back just as slowly and asked, “Do I need to stop to get an answer?” He didn’t want that, so he groaned, “Yes.”

He sighed as the demon pushed his penis back in and cried when suddenly his shaft was buried deep and pressing directly on that spot. He’d been tricked, and he was climaxing with the demon still, and screamed, “No!No!” He tried to rock his hips, but the demon held him in a bruising grip, and he wailed, “Don’t stop!” 

Cain was stumbling over the edge from the pressure against that spot. He hadn’t wanted to know the demon could do this to him. Knowing he couldn’t persuade the demon, he caved and screamed, “Fuck me hard!”

He wailed again, but this time because the demon was complying. He rocked his hips in the same rhythm while allowing his grunts and moans to spill from his lips. He was convulsing around the penis and flowing like a river as the demon’s seed gushed into his tightening ass.

Cain was too far gone to stop the scream, “Yesss…” He didn’t care that he had just admitted he wanted the demon’s seed. He had been claimed by the demon, and those torches were going to continue their slow burn if he didn’t give himself to the demon.

He couldn’t think when he was climaxing like that. All he could do was feel the unadulterated pleasure. He was becoming the demon’s sex slave and couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Cain whimpered as the demon slipped completely out of him. He felt an instant ache and was about to plead when the demon ordered, “I want you to lay on your back at the center of the pentagram.” Staring at the spot, he realized there was no way he was standing and walking even that short distance.

He couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to, and he knew, the faster he did as ordered, the sooner his ass would be filled. He groaned as he felt how sore his ass truly was, and he put his hands in the grass. He crawled those few inches, swaying his hips as he tried to accomplish the simple act.

He had a feeling some throbbing would disappear when the male filled him again. He wasn’t ready to find out how desperate he would become if he remained empty. He presumed while those torches burned there were definitive consequences.

Cain hadn’t failed to notice those flames had slowed once more. He rolled onto his back, wishing he hadn’t used such fresh wood. He was paying the price now.

He had the demon lift his legs and raise his ass off the grass. He was exposed with his feet by his head and felt the penis against his rectum as he was informed, “I’m going to give you that nice hard fuck now.” He groaned as the demon plunged his penis back in, suspecting he would be pounded for quite sometime before he felt his seed flowing in him, again.

==== 

The demon smirked when Cain answered yes. He realized Cain meant the hard fuck and not stop, but he was taking full advantage of his stubbornness. Cain was about to discover the hard way to answer when asked. 

He was going to love every second of this. He began to push his shaft back in and realized his plot was working as he heard Cain sigh. He stopped when he was buried deep and pushed hard on his prostrate. 

He grunted as he discovered his act was doing a lot more than he had anticipated. He hadn’t expected to push Cain completely over the edge. He savored the power Cain had just unknowingly granted him.

He made a mental note for use later, teasing Cain, and then stilling against his prostrate, makes Cain quite the horny bitch. He might have chuckled when Cain screamed, “No! No,” but remaining still wasn’t an easy task while his penis was milked and drenched. He groaned when Cain attempted to thrust his hips and tightened his hold to keep him still while Cain wailed, “Don’t stop!”

He noticed how his pulse was pounding on his neck as Cain climaxed a second time. He realized Cain was near panic from his discovery of how easily and quickly he could make him cum. He was tickled pink when Cain screamed, “Fuck me hard!”

He pulled his shaft slowly back, and then plunged forward, grunting as Cain wailed. He loosened his hold on his hips as he steadily rammed his ass. Growling his approval as Cain needed no encouragement, and feeling how he’d sent Cain spiraling as his muscles milked and extract flowed while he bulldozed harder and faster.

He was deep in that tightness when his shaft pulse and then his seed flowed into that wet warmth, making Cain scream, “Yesss…” He managed to get Cain to admit his seed was what he’d desired. Now, he intended to give Cain that nice long hard fuck his body was begging for.

He began to slip from Cain pleased at the instant objection. He smirked when he realized Cain might be a bit sensitive to the sudden feeling of emptiness. But he’d fix that issue soon and ordered, “I want you to lay on your back at the center of the pentagram.”

He thought Cain had made a wise choice as he watched Cain place his hands in the grass. He doubted Cain could stand, let alone walk. After he heard Cain groan, he determined Cain might be sore too. 

He licked his lips while he watched Cain crawl, knowing Cain would be even worse later. He smirked while Cain rolled onto his back and moved in to take what he owned. He bent Cain like a pretzel, bringing his ass up and putting his feet by his head, pressing his shaft into his ring, he promised, “I’m going to give you that nice hard fuck now.” 

He rammed his penis straight in and began to pound his tight wet ass. He smirked as Cain moaned, knowing this would be the fuck that would make Cain have that slight skip to his step. He listened to the continuous moans spilling from Cain while he set the steady hard fast rhythm.

He knew it would be quite some time before he spilled his seed even with how Cain was climaxing right now. He had Cain flowing like a river as he did as he promised. His drivers were so hard that Cain shook slightly with each thrust, and his balls smacked his ass.

He glanced at the torches to see the steady flames and then the night sky, calculating it was only around midnight. He guesstimated the wood might be at the halfway point at dawn. He rammed Cain, contemplating how many times, he should fill his ass with his seed, before, he switched positions.

He wanted Cain on his back and in a missionary position when the sun rose. He finally decided that three or four would be a good number. He’d slow his pace slightly on the second round and then speed up for the third, before ending with another nice hard pounding.

He grunted, knowing that would not be the final one. He was dripping with sweat when he spilled his seed into Cain. He was pleased with the deep husky moan of satisfaction he heard and began to slow his drives. 

He smirked, hearing his higher-pitched groan at the slower pace. He pondered how he would welcome and delight in his future heats while he maintained the slower momentum. He had no doubt Cain was stocked full of waiting eggs, assuming his cycle would be like other human females, he resolved to keep Cain pregnant.

====

Cain looked up at the night sky while the demon pounded his tight wet ass. He wanted to cry when he determined it was around midnight. He didn’t, though.

He continued to have strings of moans while he milked the shaft pounding his ass. His whole body shook from the force, and his balls smacked him. He was already sore but couldn’t feel the pain as much with the demon ramming him.

Cain would feel it when the ritual finally ended. He had no idea when that might be, though. He had royally fucked himself.

He had a louder whimpered grunt come from his lips as he realized the demon would never be done with him. It would really be his new beginning since he belonged and was mated to the male. He had accepted his fate, but he would secretly hold onto that small sliver of hope.

Cain was cursed, and he would find a way to be free of the male. He would convince the demon to relinquish some of his control on him. After all, he could be sly and sneaky to achieve his goal. 

He was finding, thinking difficult with his body on an overload of pleasure. He meowed as his seed flowed into him, and he realized at that very moment, there was no might about it, and the demon hadn’t been lying to him. He almost let his tears fall again, but what good would crying do him.

Cain hadn’t accomplished anything when he balled like a baby the first time. He had a higher-pitched groan fill the night air as he felt the penis move slower inside him. He figured the demon thought he was objecting to the slower penetration, but he wasn’t.

He didn’t care how the demon fucked him, just that he was driving his penis in his ass. He swore the demon pounded into him for hours before finally spilled his seed, and his climaxes were coming one right after another. He grunted as the demon began to plummet his penis harder once more, but still not as hard as the first.

Cain was thinking about the first in this position. He hated to admit the demon had actually been gentle the very first round. He decided, gentle was the wrong word, maybe less torturous was more fitting.

He was positive; the demon wanted him to walk, funny. The male wanted others to know he had his ass fucked nice and proper. He didn’t know how anyone could walk after several poundings like he was receiving.

Cain was a slave to his wanton body just laying there, taking his poundings. He had his seed flow into him once again and heard a sigh in his moan. He was disgusted with how he reacted, but he had given up trying to fight hours ago.

He wouldn’t win this battle with his body. He tried to think positively, knowing he had gotten those flames to burn harder when he admitted he couldn’t. He grunted, groaned, and moaned as the demon bulldozed his penis like the times before.

Cain knew it would be a while before the demon spilled his load into him again. The demon took longer after each distribution of his seed. He hoped for a different position next; his legs were tingling from being in this one for so long.

He had his seed flowing into him as the stars began to fade in the night sky. He grumbled his objection as the demon slipped from him. He hated himself even more after the demon purred, “You’ll have my penis in you again, don’t worry.”

=====

The demon debated on what position to put Cain in next while he bulldozed his penis in, relishing how Cain was having orgasms one right after another, now. He intended to fuck Cain hard in this one at least once each day. It wouldn’t be the first one, though.

He noticed the torches had begun to burn faster after he spilled his seed for the second time. The mystical energy must have decided Cain had come to terms with his fate. It would be hours before the flames reached the grass and began to burn the pieces in the soil to become embers. 

After Cain had slept for a few hours, he looked forward to seeing his reactions. He was sure Cain knew what a branding iron could be used for, and he couldn’t wait to brand his ass. So while Cain slept, he would go into town to see a blacksmith and have a snack.

He needed a nice large one after all this, but he couldn’t kill the humans in the village. He didn’t need those superstitious townsfolk hunting him. He would remain here at least until the birth of their first and conception of their second, maybe longer. 

He spilled his seed, and then increased the force of his thrusts just slightly, deciding to pound him the hardest next. He hoped, he timed the new position, right. He wanted to take Cain in a nice missionary position with the rising of the sun. 

He had filled Cain with so much seed what hadn’t been absorbed was leaking from him. The small amount was of no consequence his others were fighting over, becoming the lucky prize winner. He was eager to see his expression when Cain felt his egg penetrated by his seed as the last embers burned in the soil. 

He would burn that look in his memories to cherish for all time. He was curious how his expression would change the second time. The stars were fading as he spilled his seed and resumed the nice hard fuck.

He listened to the loud grunts, moans, and groans, deciding Cain preferred the hard fucks. Cain was much further in his heat, though. It was the crack of dawn when his sperm flowed in him. 

He noticed the torches were just above half-way burned as he slipped from Cain. He almost chuckled when he heard a grumbled objection. Moving his legs, he couldn’t resist purring, “You’ll have my penis in you again, don’t worry.”

He hooked his knees over his hips, and then plunged his penis back in the warmth of his body. He decided he truly liked this position, and it must make Cain feel more like a female. Human males usually took their wives like this.

He did fancy having Cain ride him like a bucking bronco. He would save that one until after he gave him a permanent mark. It looked like he would be doing that late this evening. 

====

Cain groaned as the demon moved his legs and hooked his knees over his hips. He didn’t care for the position he’d been put in. He was on display now for the demon to observe while he pounded him.

He saw that dawn was just beginning while the demon entered him once more. He was afraid to look at the torches to see how much longer he had to endure this. He had thought his pounding would end at sunrise, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Cain had a suspicion he would remain in this position until the end of the ritual. He was too exhausted to care, though. He had to admit the one benefit of this position was he could just lay here and be pounded, but he did feel more feminine.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Cain had questioned if the flames would burn away the torches and reach the ground. He had a mild panic attack when he remembered there were six-inches of wood in the ground, too. Would he be stuck here at the center of the pentagram with the demon thrusting his shaft in him forever?

It sure appeared he would be. He had seen the sunrise, listened to birds chirping, watched colors of dawn slowly fade as the new day started. His pounding continued, and the morning became afternoon with the sun high in a bright blue sky.

He felt the warmth of the sun trickling through the trees above and the breeze in late-afternoon while his sweat had soaked the grass beneath him. He lost count of times demon-seed had flowed in his ass long before evening. Hadn't he received enough?

Cain thought he had. He saw the sun setting and the colors forming in the sky as evening welcomed in the night. He whimpered, realizing soon he would be ravished by the male succubus for a whole twenty-four hours.

He watched the colors fade, stars come out, and the moon take its proper place, knowing he had truly messed up his first ritual. He noticed the flames were touching the grass, and his heart rate accelerated, he was nearing the end of his poundings. Would he be forced to wait for those flames to stop?

Cain had believed he was required to continue until the last ember died. It would be hours yet before that happened. Would the demon spill his seed until those embers turned to ash?

He locked eyes with the demon as his seed flowed, and he wondered if the male would ever grow tired of screwing him. He saw the smirk before the male slowly pulled his shaft back. Would he bulldoze him hard now?

Cain didn’t want to admit that he wanted the male to do just that. He gasped when the male pulled out of his ass, stunned that the demon had stopped. Why did he. . . 

He couldn’t finish his thought as a feeling of emptiness washed over him. He was flabbergasted, he hadn’t and didn’t want the demon! He should be relieved after all these hours! 

His pulse beat faster as he thought, 'Oh, God, all this sex made me crave him!' He didn’t fancy lusting after him! He groaned while he considered, 'The demon pumped me full of his seed until I mutated to a whore.' 

Cain trembled as the demon moved his knees off his hips. The demon couldn’t be done when those flames are still present. He wanted to scream, ‘This isn’t right!’ 

He shuddered as his body quivered with need, and he began to feel the ache in his muscles. He was desperate to keep his discovery a secret. The demon would taunt him, and he blinked as the demon asked, “Did you even read the ritual in its entirety?” 

=====

The demon decided to keep Cain in missionary position. It would be easier, and he wouldn’t need to slip his shaft out of him. He set a steady rhythm that was almost in perfect harmony with the flames. 

He watched Cain while he walloped him, enjoying how the flames revealed his expressions, but when the night faded into the new day, he could see Cain more clearly. Cain couldn’t hide at all now. He could even see the changes in the depths of his blue eyes.

He suspected more than mystical energy was making those flames burn slower. God wasn’t satisfied with merely awakening his femininity, wanting Cain to endure his transition, so the first murder would never dare defy him, again. He believed Cain would be fruitful for the same reasons.

He vowed to find a way to make Cain bear him twins. He had a feeling that might take centuries, but Cain was bound to him for all eternity. His devious plan would come to light, and it would be even better if he hadn’t impregnated Cain for an extended period.

He intended to keep Cain with child for a few centuries, first, and he looked forward to Cain discovering his body would demand mating during a heat. He almost laughed, Cain could be similar to a female cat, desperate to be filled, pounded, and needing the seed that followed. Would Cain howl? 

He smirked. Cain was quite vocal now with his moans, grunts, and other noises, and he anticipated hearing an objection when he slipped from his tramp. He had no way to access his vagina, so his template had to be partially animal, and his body couldn’t bleed like a human female. It could be modeled after a feline or a wolf. 

Maybe, Cain should be thankful that God hadn’t decided Cain deserved to have litters. Cain would have the largest one in the world. After all, he had lost count with his distribution of his seed when the sun was high in the sky.

He hated to admit he was relieved when the flames finally touched the grass. He wondered what Cain was thinking as he watched the vein pulse on his neck. Did Cain fear his pounding was coming to an end or afraid of the next part of the ritual?

He was tempted to order Cain to tell him when his blue eyes locked with his own. He didn’t see fear but desire in those depths as he spilled his seed one last time. He smirked at Cain while he slowly pulled his shaft back, suspecting Cain wanted another hard whomping, and his blue eyes were practically begging him.

He was finished until after Cain slept, and he wasn’t the least bit shocked by the gasp when he removed his penis. Cain had believed he was going to give him that hard pulverizing that Cain desperately desired. He realized Cain wasn’t going to like what was coming next. 

He was amused by the shock in his blue eyes, knowing Cain was stunned by the emptiness. Cain craved his penis just like a junkie desired their fix. He didn’t feel sorry for Cain, knowing the pain was next, and his constant sexing had shielded him. 

He watched Cain tremble with his increasing need while he removed his knees from his hips. He cocked his eyebrow as he began to think Cain hadn’t read all the ritual. Did you find the word death and assume you didn’t require to complete the ceremony?

He continued to observe the reactions from his body, relishing how Cain was shivering and quaking from his need. He was disappointed he had to take away some of his pain, but Cain wasn’t going to like what he did. Running his hands along the inside of his inner thighs, he asked, “Did you read the ritual in its entirety?”

====

Cain couldn’t answer. He didn’t trust his voice, afraid the demon would know how badly he wanted him. He tried to focus on the feel of his hands along his inner thighs, slowly inching toward his aching ass. 

He felt a slight teasing pleasure from his hands, but he could feel the pain that until now had been hidden. He had known pain before, but this was like nothing he had experienced. He didn’t dare move, fearful of how intense the throbbing would become, and he didn’t think he could if he tried. 

Cain pleaded with his blue eyes as the demon’s hands moved even closer. The demon could end his suffering, but he swallowed hard, knowing the demon wouldn’t. He had planned on doing this to a female of his kind. 

He had intended to trade his life for her services, so he hadn’t anticipated doing the blessing. It wasn’t a part he desired for the demon to do, either. He sobbed his answer, “Yes.” 

=====

The demon continued his teasing touch, wondering if Cain would beg instead of answering. Cain hadn’t wanted to be filled and now he had to deal with the empty feeling and pain after having his ass pounded for twenty-four hours. A mere mortal would have never survive, but Cain was special.

He was pleased when Cain finally sobbed his answer, “Yes.” He believed Cain had been naive, assuming his death was the key to her freedom. Removing his hands from his flesh, he smirked at Cain before he quirked, “You saw the word death and skipped the warnings.”

He didn’t require an answer, believing Cain hadn’t care what would happen to the female. His ancestor that had been summoned had only been freed to warn the others. He was about to reveal those passages as he purred, “Only a succubus of strong-will can resist temptation and be rewarded but must suffer the same fate if unable to.”

He realized there were species that killed their mates. The praying mantis and black widow spiders were notorious for their tendency to kill the male before, during, or after sex. He poured salt on his wound as he purred, “The one summoned may do what comes naturally after seven days without consequence or choose to remain bound until death, able to find and drain him whenever desired, for any man tempted to summon you should be yours to do with as you please, and his final resting place will be Hell.”

He could drain Cain any time he chose after the ritual ended. He had no plans on endangering the child, though. He stood as he said, "It is time now. It will take seven days for the embers to burn to ash, and earth will provide a tool to be used to both decrease pain and aid in faster healing through the blessing of prosperity so you may resume your required duties as my mate."

====

Cain bit his tongue to keep silent when the demon stopped touching him. He refused to beg but believed his smirk, meant the demon already knew he wanted him to resume. His pain was increasing as he heard, “You saw the word death and skipped the warnings.” 

He stared at the demon with disbelief, clearly written in his blue eyes. He had wanted death, so why would warnings matter? His death was his deepest darkest desire.

Cain didn’t bother asking, suspecting the demon would enlighten him. It wasn’t like he could go back in time and stopped himself from performing the ritual. He swallowed hard as he heard, “Only a succubus of strong-will can resist temptation and be rewarded but must suffer the same fate if unable to.” 

He wasn’t about to admit he hadn’t cared what happened to the female. He only wanted his own death, and if the female got hurt in the process, so be it. He could feel his tears forming from the pain he was enduring and was tempted to snap, ‘I must have missed that line, but I found the right succubus, didn’t I?’ 

Cain still wanted his death, but he would never be granted that wish. He was disgusted while he considered the demon was rewarded ownership of him. His body ached for the male even through his pain. 

He wanted to deny he wanted the male. He would for as long as he could, but this pain was also like nothing he felt before. His eyes tripled in size as he heard, “The one summoned may do what comes naturally after seven days without consequence or choose to remain bound until death, able to find and drain him whenever desired, for any man tempted to summon you should be yours to do with as you please, and his final resting place will be Hell.”

Cain knew the male would choose to remain bound to him. The demon couldn’t choose to drain him if his claim about a baby was true, and he wanted that to be a lie. His hope of escaping came crashing down, realizing it would be impossible if the male had a way to find him. 

He was his to do with as he pleased. He would be kept on a tight leash until the demon decided otherwise. This ritual had been written to tempt man, and he had taken the bait. 

Cain wasn’t allowed entrance to heaven, so why should he have cared about his final resting place becoming hell. If God would allow him to die, he would gladly become a resident of Hell, and he had considered while he prepared his destination was there. He wasn’t about to tell the male that he would gladly offer himself to the devil. 

He had been so certain he had found the cure that he didn’t read what happened after the seven days. It wouldn’t have mattered when he died. He tried to remain calm when the demon stood and said, "It is time now. It will take seven days for the embers to burn to ash, and earth will provide a tool to be used to both decrease pain and aid in faster healing through the blessing of prosperity so you may resume your required duties as my mate."

Cain wanted to scream about how he didn’t want any of this. He suspected he could only leave the pentagram with permission. His heart accelerated as he determined the demon would put something in his ass.

He wanted to scream, ‘Fuck no!’ He couldn’t deny that he found the idea of less pain very appealing, but he didn’t want anything inside of his ass and assumed that tool was a stone proportional with the male. Like the male wants to end my suffering!

Cain didn’t want to be blessed to ensure he did his required duties. He had a feeling one was bearing his demon spawn, and he was hoping for a miracle to render him sterile. Maybe, he could gain his freedom, then.

He angrily glared at the starry sky while the demon moved toward the eastern part of the pentagram. He wanted to shout, ‘I hate you! Why couldn’t you just let me die, haven’t I paid enough!’

===

The demon didn’t know much other than, mystical elements of earth, fire, wind, and water provided an object needed for the next part of the ritual. Earth had chosen a cylinder-shaped stone as a healing mineral approximately five-inches length and two-inches wide that became smooth as glass after baking in fire. It was fire-red-orange and smoldering when the stone rolled out of the embers and charred the grass while wind rapidly cooled the creation by the eastern point of the pentagram.

The piece was quite stunning, resembling a section of lava rock that was fire-red and orange with bits of black after exposure to the atmosphere. All three elements had worked together to aid Cain during the remainder of his transformation. It was waiting for the succubus to retrieve in the appropriate section, and after blessing would be inserted in for Cain supplied the final element of water. 

He picked the crystal up and smirked, recognizing Cain was meant to feel relief but still be aware of his heat. He questioned what humans might call this thing in the future. It would plug his ass, so butt plug seemed fitting.

He watched Cain while he walked back, suspecting Cain was cursing God while staring up at the heavens. He wasn’t surprised Cain hadn’t closed his legs, believing Cain was in too much pain to even attempt to move. It was only natural after the whomping Cain had received over the past twenty-four hours.

Kneeling between his spread legs, he placed the healing crystalline stone on the grass. He began to chant in Latin while he ran his hands over Cain, starting at his shoulders and slowly working his way downward, grazing his palms over his nipples, stomach, and abdomen. His touch instantly had Cain trembling from the light caresses.

He blessed Cain making certain not to miss a single spot on the flesh of his upper body. He began his descent lower, massaging the muscles of his thighs, before sliding his hands to his knees and lifting his ass off the grass. His fingertips gently inspected the area underneath his erection to see if there were any changes in his flesh.

He determined Cain must be super sensitive there when he heard a loud sob. He didn’t find any signs of a vagina, so he concluded his theory was correct. His birthing channel would form when Cain was in labor.

He was disappointed, he couldn’t ravish Cain like a woman but doubted Cain could mentally survive and realized Cain would have enough issues coming to terms with his other feminine metamorphosis. Cain had lived all these centuries, believing he was completely masculine. He surmised that even God had limits as he exposed his rectum to him.

He tried to keep his touch as gentle as possible while he caresses the bruised and excessively red expanse surrounding his rectum. He could feel the heat emitted from his body, silently disclosing how much agony Cain was truly in. Picking the stone up, he slowly advanced the stone in and wasn't the least bit bewildered by the furthering whimpers. 

He watched, his muscles contract, essentially his body was attempting to pull the healing element, deeper. The size didn’t fill Cain, but the piece wasn’t meant to or to achieve an orgasm. He wouldn’t be sexing Cain until after Cain rested and ate.

He gently set his legs back down on the grass, deciding Cain could decide if he wanted his legs bent or straight. Cain couldn’t jar the piece inside of him. He watched Cain, knowing fertilization should be very soon, and mystical forces were why Cain hadn’t conceived yet. 

He savored the shock in his expression, and his blue eyes, knowing Cain had just sensed, his egg being penetrated by one of his sperm. Cain would become accustomed to that sensation. He noticed his tears as he ordered, “You will rest, and when the last ember dies, the embryo will implant.” 

He noticed the anger in his blue eyes before Cain snapped, “Fuck you!” He could remind Cain that his summoning had brought about the transition, but pointing out the obvious shouldn’t be required, but he would later with another mark of ownership. He roared with laughter before he warned, “Cain, I will never allow you that pleasure, but maybe years in the future, you could convince the devil to allow you to do him.”

He wouldn’t be authorizing Cain that sort of freedom for centuries. He would make certain Cain was with child before he even permitted Cain to be in the same city as Lucifer. His tone was harsher as he growled, “You are mine and will have to earn any freedom, I grant you!”

He was tired after their long continuous sexual activities, but he had to take care of his mate. He didn’t have a soft spot for Cain, but he had just impregnated him, and he had to keep his new sex slave in good health. Pausing at the edge of the pentagram, he expected Cain to pass out from exhaustion as he ordered, “You will have your much deserved rest while I get wood and hunt.”

====

Cain felt his exhaustion, and his whole body ached, making him aware of muscles he had rarely used. He didn’t dare move his legs, afraid of his pain intensifying, and he surely didn’t want the throbbing in his ass to increase. Oh, how it hurt so bad but worse than that was the other one an ache and demand from his damn body.

His ass was practically begging and screaming, give me more, fill me, pound me! He should be satisfied after all the sex he had, but he still demanded more. No, he most assuredly didn’t want to have sex, and he didn’t want, desire, or need the demon again, but his body was in complete disagreement.

Cain had more during the ritual than he had in his whole bloody life. Considering, he’d been wandering for fifteen centuries that was saying a lot. He’d been sex enough to last a lifetime!

He’d been so excited and pumped about his last sexual encounter, but he hadn’t received what he bargained for! No, not at all! His sultry and voluptuous female succubus had been a no show, and in her place, was this muscular and hung male.

Had he jinxed himself by thinking, nothing could go wrong? Everything had! He tried to order the male but he was the submissive, and the demon was his master!

Cain had never contemplated having anal sex before. Well, maybe that wasn’t quite true. He had believed he would be Lucifer’s pet!

He had thought death was to claim him, but of course, that couldn’t happen! God forbid, and Mr. High and Mighty did. Instead, he’d gotten his ass, claimed by the male succubus!

Cain hadn’t been drained once, and he had an awful feeling, he wouldn’t be. He was exhausted, but that wasn’t from losing his life force. His ass had been whomped for a whole twenty-four hours, and very soon, he was having something inserted in his rectum.

He suspected the demon would be back any second. He had found everything quite easily to prepare, but he had needed more time to find those trees. Maybe, God attempted to discourage him. 

Cain almost laughed. ‘Yeah, right!’ It was more likely this ritual was meant to tempt him.

He was paying for his attempt to defy God. In a way, he never imagined was possible, and still wanted to be untrue. He was to become his broodmare. 

Cain refused to look while the demon knelt between his legs and began to chant in Latin. He shivered as the demon started to caress his upper body, and his pulse beat faster while he tried to ignore his wanton body. The demon hadn’t stimulated or touched him like this before.

He could feel his nipples tightening into tight peaks, and he bit his tongue as his hands began to descend lower. He tried to deny how his hands working his sore muscles on his thighs felt good, damn good. Insisting, it was because his body was so sore.

Cain clamped his mouth shut when the demon lifted his ass off the grass, too afraid he might ask for what his body demanded. A loud sob managed to slip through as the demon ran his fingers underneath his erection, and suspected, the male was looking for a vagina. He most certainly didn’t have one.

He had a sudden awful thought, believing the demon would have wanted to have sex with him. He’d felt far too feminine in missionary position. Another whimper came from his lips when he felt the demon gently caressing around his rectum, knowing what was coming next.

Cain didn’t want the stone inside him. He didn’t care if the earth would sooth his discomfort and pain. God should end his pain and suffering by allowing him to die. 

He felt humiliated as his ass clenched, trying to pull the stone deeper. It didn’t fill him completely, and his greedy body wouldn’t be satisfied. He could feel the ache increasing as his throbbing began to increase, and wanted to scream. 

Cain refused to look at the demon after he set his legs on the grass, but could feel his eyes lingering and watching him. He wasn’t going to tell him that he would rather have his dick in him. If that’s what he is waiting for, hell will freeze over, first.

He felt very emotional all of a sudden, and he knew at that very moment that his egg had been fertilized. No, No! It can’t be possible! I can’t be pregnant!

I’m a man! I shouldn’t have eggs to fertilize or a uterus! And I don’t have a vagina! My thoughts about becoming a broodmare were supposed to be sarcastic! I didn’t want to carry a demon spawn! 

Cain didn’t want to even think about what came after. No, not going there! He couldn’t stop his tears from falling as the demon ordered, “You will rest, and when the last ember dies, the embryo will implant.” 

He didn’t need to be reminded how badly he had messed up the ritual. He knew firsthand how wrong he had been and would never forget. His eyes narrowed in anger, and he looked up at the demon and spat, “Fuck you!”

Cain became angrier as the demon roared with laughter. He wasn’t finding anything funny about this! He was stunned as he heard the demon declare, “Cain, I will never allow you that pleasure, but maybe years in the future, you could convince the devil to allow you to do him.”

He realized the demon was saying he would be the only one getting his ass pounded. He wanted to snap, ‘I wasn’t offering!’ It wasn’t because he wanted him to screw him senseless!

Cain didn’t want to think about years into the future. Knowing his luck, he’d still be trying to figure out an escape. He breathed in as the male mentioned the devil and thought, ‘I won’t be having sex with the devil!’ 

He tried to contain his tears, but he was losing the battle. He had one roll down his cheek as the demon growled, “You are mine and will have to earn any freedom, I grant you!” He didn’t want to be reminded! He was too emotional to contemplate what he would need to do to gain his freedom.

Cain was relieved when the demon began to move away from him. He doubted the demon would venture far. His tears rolled down his cheeks while he glared up at the sky, cursing God as he thought, ‘I always knew Able was your favorite, would you have done this to him?’

He was starting to close his eyes as he heard, “You will have your much deserved rest while I get wood and hunt.” He sniffled, knowing the demon couldn’t let him starve with his demon-spawn inside him! Drifting off to sleep, he thought, ‘It would be wonderful if this was all a nightmare.’

====

The demon restarted the fire and then checked on Cain. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest ruling, Cain had surrendered to sleep. After the whomping Cain had received, he was amazed he didn’t need to wake Cain before the blessing. 

But then again, he shouldn’t be, and smirked, recognized Cain did have to deal with the sudden shock of emptiness, demand from his body, and probably throbbing, far worse than if he had just stopped once his cherry popped. He would have enjoyed waking Cain, but he had allowed Cain very little time to succumb to sleep. It was what the ritual instructed, though.

He assumed Cain would have awakened with the first brush of his hands, especially after those gentle touches had Cain whimpering and practically begging with his body. His reactions had been every apparent with his nipples hardening, his semen leaking from his cock, and his ass clenching around the stone. All that had been missing were his vocal pleas.

He was very pleased with the responsiveness of his submissive, and he would have a verbal one soon. He was looking forward to how his sexual needs would increase in correspondence to his pregnancy. Cain would be well trained before he reached his first trimester.

He sighed, knowing he needed to leave before the hour became too late. He had to meet with that blacksmith tonight. He couldn’t go into town naked, well he could if he intended to have a tasty morsel, and he didn't, so he considered borrowing the britches Cain had hanging, but his shirt looked too small.

He was about the same height, maybe an inch or two taller than Cain, so his britches should fit and be a little tight in the crotch. He was massively larger than Cain in that department, and he was more buffed and muscular in his upper body, as well. It wasn’t like he would allow Cain to wear his garments plus at some point those wouldn’t fit, depending on how quickly his pregnancy showed. 

He could easily disguise his demon appearance to look more human, and he did have the option of putting the human under his spell. Both tricks he had learned from a female vampire when he had hunted with her. Their human had been a snack for many months while they played with their food.

He had fond memories of their time together, but she had bitten off more than she could chew and met a fiery end. He didn’t feel bad for turning on her. She had learned the hard way he wasn’t her next meal. 

He might be a demon, but he did have a dwelling and not some cave somewhere. After all, he wasn’t stupid. The best way to fool a human was to blend in, and he needed someplace to rest while he waited for his next meal.

He would make a quick pit stop there, first, and then return after meeting with the blacksmith. A commoner wouldn’t be able to resist a nice satchel of gold. Maybe, he would stop along the way for a snack, but he didn’t want to leave Cain for an extended period of time. 

He didn’t need to worry about Cain attempting to flee while he was gone. He expected Cain to sleep for several hours, and he doubted Cain would be able to walk for several days. Smirking, he thought, Cain will be too scared of jarring that stone. 

He had an evil smile while he extended his massive wings, thinking about how his last meal had been very wealthy. He had the gentlemen make him his heir, took his home, and now, he finally found a use for all those gold coins. He took flight, eager to gather the items he required. 

He arrived at his Chicago haunt and hurried toward the bedroom. He quickly dressed in a white linen shirt, pair of black tight-fitting breeches with a pair of black leather boots, and carried the doublet to slip on before he knocked on the blacksmith’s door. Grabbing two satchels of gold coins, he took flight, arriving in the small village a short while later.

Knocking on the blacksmith’s door, he apologized for his late arrival, but he would pay him handsomely for his troubles. He slipped one satchel from his pocket and wanted to grin from ear to ear when the blacksmith revealed his greed. Following the man into his workshop, he explained his plight.

He told the blacksmith his name was Damien Sutton, and he was in desperate need of a branding iron with his initials. It wasn't like he could say his real name was Damien Succubus, or that he hadn't required a name in the past, but Cain could easily remember this one and probably was already calling him the demon. His last part wasn’t a lie as he disclosed, he had a broodmare that required his mark of ownership.

His glee tripled when he noticed a goat the blacksmith owned, and he offered to toss another pouch his way if he sold his goat. The blacksmith could purchase several kids with the gold coins scored in payment. He was delighted when the man agreed, and he took his new possessions, with a promise he would never forget his kindness.

He was stepping out the door when he remembered the blacksmith could make a penis plug for him. Turning back, he declared, “There is one more thing, I was hoping you could do for me.” He didn’t have another satchel on him, so he declared, “I can bring your payment in a couple of days, but it might be difficult task. I require a small round cap around two-inch in width and two-inch in length with a thin rod at the center.”

He showed the blacksmith with his hands how he expected the final product. It would be earlier to explain, it was for sexual purposes, but he couldn't reveal the piece would go over the head of Cain’s penis. He smiled as the man declared, “I will try my best and see you in a couple of days, but no payment is necessary, you have paid me plenty, already.” 

He departed with an evil grin, hoping the blacksmith could make the piece he required. He was looking forward to Cain’s reaction. It was too bad he couldn’t cap his penis now.

After his visit with the blacksmith, the demon ruled that there was no sense in living like barbarians. He would seize advantage of the time Cain was obliged to sleep and set up camp. He dropped off the branding iron and tied the goat to one of the trees before he went to collect other supplies from his dwelling.

He hadn’t had any use for the gentlemen’s possessions in the past, but the widower had all the essentials, and he did need to insure Cain ate properly. He cruised through his home, trying to determine what would be best to transport the items. A malicious smile formed as his eyes settled on an old wooden marriage coffer.

It would be superb. A silent prompt, he would utilize to reinforce his claim. Whenever Cain looked at the piece, Cain would be reminded a bride used this to contain items of her dowry. 

He got rid of the things belonging to the former bride and put a frying pan, a cooking pot, a spit, a couple of skewers, utensils, two plates, two bowls, and two goblets in their place. He couldn't have anything break, so he surrounded the breakable pieces with bathing linens. Recognizing there was no more room, and the other two pieces wouldn't fit, he closed the lid.

He packed the cauldron and shallow bin along with a bucket, soap, and a thick fur blanket in a large wooden bathing tub. He would move the sign of his dowry first, just in case Cain woke. Lifting the marriage coffer, he thought, ‘It’s a good thing I’m strong, and I had that snack.’ 

He wasn't pleased but had perceived this task would take more than one trip, and he had planned to haul the large wooden bathing tub. After all, he couldn’t have Cain developing a cold in his precarious position. It would be a chore bringing the water from the stream, but the tub revealed he had wealth at his disposal.

He extended his wings and took flight, landing a short while later in the clearing. He resolved, depositing the marriage coffer by the hay bed seemed like a proper site, and another unspoken disclosure this was your bed before your nuptials. Taking flight once more, he flew back to get the wooden tub and other items.

He contemplated slithering into one of the neighboring houses for a quick pick me up, identifying his haul would heavier. He could visit a redhead that he had sex with on many occasions while seeking to breed her, but unlike Cain, she was barren. Tonight, he would only feed on her.

He entered her home and stalked to her bedroom. Standing at the foot of her bed, he recalled the numerous times he had ravished her sexually. After her husband died, early on in their marriage, he had satisfied her lonely nights. 

He was guilty of the unforeseen death of her husband while he slept. He had vowed she would be his and would bring his spawns into the world, but sadly she wasn’t fruitful. Crawling up her body, he ruled, he no longer saw a benefit or desire for her sexual services when he owned Cain.

Kissing her, he absorbed every drop of her life force, knowing this was his foolproof opportunity to get rid of her. He couldn’t be implicated in her death while he was out of town but understood her passing would be considered natural causes like her husband's had been over ten years ago. Looking down at her pale form, he was almost sorry that his involvement had doomed her to a cubicle in hell. 

He departed, thinking about how he had no need to worry about the devil. Lucifer wasn’t even aware he was an escapee, and he had been living among mortals since the early eleventh century. Flying back to his dwelling, he wondered if God had provided his freedom to guarantee he gave Cain his punishment. 

He was grateful for his meal when he heaved the wooden bathing tub and its contents up into his arms. This would be his last trip for tonight, and he could always come back another evening for anything else he craved. His tasks were far from completion, and he still had to set up camp and hunt.

He landed in the clearing and set the large wooden tub several feet from the sleeping area but still close to the fire-pit and with shielding from the overhead trees. There was plenty of space behind that would be ideal for digging a small hole to serve as a place to relieve oneself. It would be a reasonable distance from camp yet convenient to certify Cain wouldn’t require venturing far, and he could keep an eye on him.

He began unpacking, setting the bucket next to the tub, and taking the cauldron and shallow basin over to the fire-pit. He would move the soap after making room in the marriage coffer. Grabbing the thick fur blanket, he went into the pentagram and covered Cain. 

The embers were spreading heat throughout the lines of the pentagram, but he wanted to be sure Cain didn’t get cold as the night progressed or while he hunted. He found two plump quails, and their nest filled with eggs. It was a cinch to capture the two fowls, and he easily snapped their necks like twigs.

He carried the two quails by their talons in one hand while he carefully transported their nests to protect the eggs for breakfast in his other. He set their nest down on the ground near the marriage coffer and opened the lid, fetching a large knife, the spit, and four skewers. Closing the lid, he determined he would need to forbid Cain from opening the chest.

He couldn’t have Cain attempting to stab him. He would also order Cain to keep the coffer as a possession. It would be something Cain could never get rid of and would always remind him of his claim. 

He put the spit and skewers with the shallow basin, which he would use when he finished plucking their feathers, chopping off their heads, and gutting the fowls. He wasn’t thrilled about all the work, but Cain would be sucking his cock for all his troubles. Venturing into the woods, he decided to do the tasks close to the smaller stream.

He rinsed the two quails in the small stream after he buried their remains to ensure no scavengers came hunting. He planned to mark his territory near the camp, which would warn others to keep their distance, and he would after he put the birds on the spit. Heading back, he smirked, knowing the smell of the grilling meat would slowly awaken Cain. 

He pushed the spit through the quails, secured their bodies with the skewers, and placed the narrow, shallow basin to collect the juices from the fowls in the coals. After positioning the bottom brackets, he attached the spit and began roasting their dinner. He wanting to be naked when he greeted Cain, so he pulled off his boots and stripped off his garments.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The scent of meat searing on the fire gradually prompted Cain from slumber. He kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the smell, but he was parched, and his belly rumbled from hunger. Those were certainly familiar to him.

He had gone without food or water before, and he had even curled in a fetal position while attempting to get warm on some freezing cold nights. He had gotten hypothermia and frozen to death in the past. This late evening was different, though.

Cain wasn’t shaking and shivering from the chill of the late evening air. He was nice and toasty blanketed with a thick fur, and the embers spreading heat throughout the lines of the pentagram, keeping the grass warm beneath him. It was almost too hot.

He remembered why, and he wanted to weep. His wish hadn’t come true this wasn’t a horrible nightmare. He was bewildered that the demon had covered him. 

Cain didn’t care that the thick fur was soft and warm against his flesh. He recognized, he had been given the blanket for two reasons, the demon wanted to ensure nothing happened to his sex slave and. . . He halted his train of thought, refusing to think about that. 

He was actually too hot but rebuffed, tossing the thick fur away from his flesh. He was playing possum, and he would keep covered for as long as the demon allowed. He could hide his flesh, but there was no camouflaging his erection and believed there was a huge bulge at the center. 

Cain was disgusted, knowing he should be soft, but no, he was still aroused, and he could feel the stone inside him. He was afraid of what his body would do if he jarred the stone. His pain might be less, but he most unquestionably demanded the stone out, and under no circumstances did he choose sex. 

He hated to admit, that was wishful thinking when he had duties. He would discover soon enough what sexual acts the demon would expect from him. It must know he was awake and wouldn’t tolerate his attempt to stall for much longer. 

Cain couldn’t deny whatever the demon was cooking smelled delicious, and his mouth was practically salivating. He still didn’t want to move, though. His time was up as he heard, “Cain, the quail I cooked is ready for you to eat, and you have goat milk to drink.”

He opened his eyes but didn’t do anything else. Did the demon expect him to move over by the fire? He was doubtful, he could walk and refused to crawl, but he wasn’t allowed to leave the pentagram, either. 

Cain hadn’t been ordered to sit and moving would jar the stone. If that happened, his wanton body might demand sex again. He didn’t want that, but he did need to eat and was hesitant about drinking warm goat milk. 

He hadn’t read anything about sacrificing a goat to Lucifer. Had he messed that up too, and the demon would now? A sacrifice to the devil for permitting him to remain free from hell. 

Cain suspected the demon wouldn't be pleased that thoughts were about Lucifer. He contemplated if he prayed to him, would Lucifer hear him? Maybe, Lucifer was the key to his freedom.

He swallowed hard as a shadow formed over him. He had been given time to sit on his own and would be ordered now. He realized the demon had no intention of allowing him to leave the pentagram when he saw the plate and goblet. 

Cain wondered if the demon expected him to be thankful. He wasn’t! Without thinking, he quirked, “Who did you kill?” 

====

The demon heard the change in rhythm signaling Cain had awakened. He had known the smell from the bird would bring Cain from his slumber. After his hours of whomping, Cain must be staving.

He had a snack, sucked the life from his former lover, and was eating one of the quail. He found consuming food almost as effective as draining Chi. His human habits would come in handy when he couldn’t take from Cain.

He decided to permit Cain some time but not too long, maybe while his bird cooled. Cain had duties to perform, and he was eager to have Cain complete his first blow job. His act before having his cherry popped was only a small taste.

He hadn’t determined if he would order Cain to swallow every drop. Feeling, granting Cain an illusion of choice would be more fun. He could mock Cain afterward you should have known, so you will do it properly this time and swallow. 

He hoped Cain busted his load when his semen flowed into his mouth. He knew Cain would be mortified, and he would be ecstatic. ‘You must really enjoy sucking my cock!’

He suspected Cain would also become wet, and he would check the area around the stone before he branded him. You want me to fuck you, now, Cain, don’t you? He would deny him and retort, ‘You’ll have to settle for the stone, you are relieving your second mark, now.’

He believed Cain would beg, and he couldn’t wait to see if his suspicions were correct. He wouldn’t be changing his mind, though. His heart was set on branding his sweet ass, but he might allow Cain to choose which cheek.

He did want to see Cain react to his gift of the marriage coffer. He would be forbidding Cain from opening the lid and getting rid of it. It would be another constant reminder of his ownership. 

He stuck the branding iron in the coals before he picked up the plate and goblet. He was almost to Cain when he declared, “Cain, the quail I cooked is ready for you to eat, and you have goat milk to drink.” Looming over Cain, he silently declared, ‘I will order you, next.’ 

He understood why Cain didn’t want to sit, but Cain had seven days, and his ass provided plenty of padding, so unless Cain moved quickly, there shouldn’t be a chance of jostling the stone. He foresaw Cain moving slower than a turtle. Maybe, he needed to remind Cain the stone would only be replaced with his cock.

He was about to order Cain when he heard, “Who did you kill?” He chuckled, he had the perfect opportunity to taunt him. Smirking, he answered, “The gentlemen that owned these died long ago, but I did drain my former lover.”

He hadn’t planned on draining Cain. He reminded Cain why as he continued, “She was of no more use to me, and barren unlike you, overflowing with fruitfulness.” He wouldn’t do anything to endanger his offspring. 

He decided to give Cain one more chance, and he declared, “I intended to wait on branding your ass until after you ate and sucked my cock, but if you’d like your second marking first.” He had already marked Cain with his bite on his neck, popped his cherry, and impregnated him, so maybe this would be his forth. His patience was running thin as he growled, “The choice is yours.” 

======

Cain swallowed hard as the demon answered, “The gentlemen that owned these died long ago, but I did drain my former lover.” He was confused. Hadn't he released the demon from hell when he summoned him? 

He had called upon one of Lucifer’s demons, believing a minion of the devil’s was his only hope. It was why he had carved the pentagram in the meadow for the succubus to rise from hell, the connection between earth and hell. The demon should have been freed during the ritual.

If he hadn’t released the demon, who had? Had God sent someone to free the demon in anticipation of his defiance? He had attempted suicide many times before he had found the ritual.

Cain believed he was right, and he would have been successful this time. Who had God sent, maybe Amenadiel? He had been the one to give him his mark.

He couldn’t see God killing his precious humans, but God had been responsible for the great flood. How many humans died to rid the earth of Nephilim? Generally, a woman impregnated by an angel was destined to die, so was that a case of the end justified the means?

Cain wouldn’t be that lucky and thought his demon spawn would be a Cambion. Why would God allow another form of Nephilim to be created? He still wanted to believe something would interfere with the implantation, or maybe he would miscarry.

He had a fully charged demon, but he had known the demon wouldn’t drain him. He stared at the demon as he wondered, how long his demon had been free? It had been long enough where his demon had learned to disguise its kills. 

Now, he realized, he wouldn’t be freed by suspicious villagers with pitchforks, either. It was Lucifer’s demon, so maybe Lucifer could discover his demon was an escapee and save him. He was looking for a needle in a haystack Lucifer was tightly locked in hell.

Cain recognized the demon wouldn’t need another lover when he belonged to him. He didn’t care and certainly wasn’t jealous. Did it think he would be?

He didn’t truly desire the demon, and he didn’t have a choice. He was willing to do anything if the result was his death, and he didn’t care who got hurt in the process. It was his deepest darkest desire not to have his ass pounded by the demon.

Cain almost said, “Duh,” after the demon said, “She was of no more use to me.” But the demon continued, “And barren unlike you, overflowing with fruitfulness.” He glared at the demon, knowing the remark was why the demon mentioned her. 

He didn’t want to be reminded and prayed his impregnation to be a one time fluke. He might even pray to God and promise he wouldn’t defy him again. It would be a lie, but he didn’t want to be pregnant for centuries.

Cain realized he was pressing his luck as he heard, “I intended to wait on branding your ass until after you ate and sucked my cock, but if you’d like your second marking first.” He wanted to snap, “I don’t want any of those things!” He gripped the fur in his hands as he heard the demon growl, “The choice is yours.”

He reluctantly moved the thick fur and slowly moved, amazed at how little pain he felt when he sat up. Looking over at the fire, he saw the branding iron and wondered how he could change the demon’s mind. Taking the goblet, he attempted, “It’s pointless to brand me my mark will only take it away.”

Cain wasn’t pleased when the demon simply ignored him. He had cut the mark on his forearm from his flesh, and it had grown back. His flesh always returned to the original state before each suicide attempt. 

He didn’t want to be branded first, so he brought the goblet to his lips. He was surprised to discover the goat milk was cold and not half bad. Handing the goblet back, he took the plate and speculated, ‘How slowly can I eat without getting branded?”

He looked across while he ate and saw a marriage coffer and a large tub. He instantly hated the marriage coffer, knowing the demon was pointing out his ownership. His demon had killed someone of wealth.

Cain had expected the quail to taste more gamey. It wasn’t awful, but then again, he was starving, and his last meal had been raw fish. He frowned, his hunger had made him devour the bird when he had planned on eating slowly.

He picked at the carcass until the demon said, “You’ve eaten all the meat.” He reluctantly handed over the plate and took the cloth to wipe his hands and face. Handing the cloth back, he wished washing had taken longer.

Cain was expecting to be ordered to his knees when he heard, “Tomorrow, I will heat water and give you a sponge bathe.” He would rather go to the stream, or use the large wooden tub. He didn’t care if the water was cold, at least the demon wouldn’t be touching him. 

He wondered if the demon planned on letting him out of the pentagram, and was about to find out as he declared, “I need to pee.” He wasn’t looking forward to walking with his ass plugged, but he needed to relieve himself. He could move slowly, and he was most definitely stalling.

===== 

The demon couldn’t decide if he was disappointed or pleased when Cain moved the fur. He didn’t fault Cain for moving slowly, especially after the whomping he had given him. He noted how Cain looked at the fire, before, taking the goblet, and attempted, “It’s pointless to brand me my mark will only take it away.”

He ignored Cain, knowing the mark would remain. He wondered what else Cain might do to change his mind as he watched Cain drink. Taking the goblet, he gave Cain the plate, suspecting Cain would eat slowly to avoid his duty.

He smirked while Cain stared at his marriage coffer. He could tell from the expression on his face that Cain was aware of the meaning. Tomorrow, he would give Cain the orders concerning his gift.

He was surprised Cain had eaten so quickly, but then again, he had worked up quite an appetite. He shook his head when Cain began to pick at the carcass, knowing he had given Cain the larger of the two birds. Holding out his hand, he declared, “You’ve eaten all the meat.”

He gave Cain the damp cloth to wash. He was surprised when Cain didn’t stall and took the cloth back as he declared, “Tomorrow, I will heat some water and give you a sponge bathe.” It would be more fun than allowing Cain to bathe.

He stepped out of the pentagram and set the plate and cloth down near the marriage coffer. He would clean up after he had branded Cain. He was adjusting the branding iron as Cain declared, “I have to pee.”

He nodded, before, he pointed and replied, “You may come out to use the bathroom, I made between the two trees, but you might be too sore to walk on your own.” He had the branding iron secured and turned to watch Cain. It would be adorable if Cain chose to crawl.

==== 

Cain glared at the demon as he watched it adjust the branding iron. He might be stalling, but he did really need to go. It wasn’t like he was considering running.

He did want to escape, but he couldn’t not yet. He would be caught with the demon so close, and he was too afraid of what happened when he was caught. An opportunity would come, and then he would make an attempt to flee. 

Cain just hoped the demon couldn’t hone in on him. It wouldn’t matter where he ran if it was the truth. He would need to find a way to block the signal.

He was about to repeat his request when he saw the demon nod, pointed to trees behind the large tub, and said, “You may come out to use the bathroom, I made between the two trees, but you might be too sore to walk on your own.” He was amazed he had been granted permission. What was the catch?

Cain stared, guesstimated that had to be at least twelve feet from him. He almost snapped, “Who wouldn’t be!” Hell would freeze before he asked the demon to carry him. 

He ground his teeth while he struggled to stand. He could feel his legs protesting, and his thigh muscles weren’t the only sore ones. His eyes narrowed in frustration, knowing this was a simple act, he should be able to do.

Cain had learned to sit, stand, and walk when he was a baby, which was a hell of a long time ago, but he had never had his ass pounded for hours, either. He still had some pride and refused to ask the demon for help. After all, this was all its fault.

He breathed in and wiped the sweat from his brow after he finally managed to stand. Now, all he needed to do was put one foot in front of the other. He took a step, and he became aware of the stone.

Cain couldn’t move while his muscles clenched, and his body demanded more. He ignored his wanton body and forced his legs to move. He didn’t want sex! 

He had tears in his eye as he got closer to the edge. He had one more step, and he would be out of the pentagram. Stepping over the circle and onto the grass, he almost fell to his knees.

Cain was weaker and could barely support his own weight. He had a few tears escape as he surmised the mystical energy had aided him. Determined, he took another step and sobbed at the intense overbearing pain. 

He grasped the lesson at that moment. This was a demonstration to exhibit how he was bound to the pentagram. He might have been given permission, but he was still restricted, and his pulse beat faster, identifying he was undergoing a warning. 

Cain would end his suffering if he stepped back inside, but he wouldn’t comply and defiantly took another step, and then another. He was determined to walk the distance on his own. After all, his trek was the perfect stall tactic, and he was no stranger to pain. 

He believed his branding would feel a million times worse. He had managed to reach the spot and sighed as he relieved himself. Grabbing onto a tree, he swallowed hard as he realized he might have to crawl back. 

Cain began his trek back and stumbled over a root. He would have fallen to his knees, but the demon wrapped his tail around his waist. Opening his mouth, he began to snap, “I can. . .”

He didn’t get to finish as the demon yanked his body closer and kissed him. He wanted to protest and pull back when he felt its tongue thrust in his mouth. It probed his own tongue, making him aware that it had a forked-tongue, like a snake. 

Cain didn’t desire to return the kiss but was compelled to do so. He felt almost like he was under a spell of some sort. His knees became weaker as the demon deepened their kiss, and he had to cling to him.

He couldn’t stifle his muffled groan as the demon coaxed a response from him. He felt a rush of energy once he did, almost like a reward, and he was stunned, knowing the male had given him Chi. His lips were swollen when the demon pulled back and ordered, “You will use that energy and move your voluptuous ass faster, or you’ve chosen to be branded first.”

Cain licked his lips when he felt compelled to kiss him again. He didn’t want to do that any more than he sought to be branded. It was his wanton body responding to his shaft pushing into his stomach.

He felt the tail unwind from around his waist, and he started walking toward the pentagram. He moved faster as he saw the demon reaching for the branding iron out of the corner of his eye. Stepping back in, he moved as fast as his feet would carry him to the center.

====

The demon didn’t intend to offer his assistance, and he wouldn’t be carrying Cain. In a sense, he was punishing Cain for his stall tactic and watched amused by his determination. His permission allowed Cain to leave, but his slave was still bound to the pentagram. 

He wasn’t pleased the task was taking so long, but he had screwed Cain for twenty-four hours. Cain would need that strength during labor and delivery. He hoped the mystical energy would speed up his first pregnancy.

He smirked when Cain finally did manage to stand. He licked his lips while the flames revealed Cain was covered in sweat, and his flesh glistened. A smirk formed, knowing Cain should respond to the stone soon, and his rigid posture, revealed his thoughts were accurate.

He almost chuckled, needy Cain would discover soon enough, his ass wouldn’t be getting screwed again, tonight. He presumed, his plan would have Cain begging in the morning, and suspected Cain would for a completely different reason very soon. Would Cain suggest a pounding instead?

He didn’t feel sorry for Cain when he saw the tears glistening in his blue eyes. He expected those to flow like a river when his ass was marked. Cain certainly was a crybaby.

He wondered if Cain was a screamer, too. Cain did try to be quiet, but there was no way Cain could when his flesh was seared and burned. Would Cain cry and scream when his spawn came out? 

He was curious if Cain would manage to complete his task. He knew from the stories handed down through generations that the female had been forced to crawl back. The one thing he had never understood was how she had gotten passed the barrier. 

He could come and go as he pleased, but an invisible barrier ran through the circle. It wasn’t just to keep Cain in and protected him against predators, too. He thought, he read it took eight months for the mystical energy to dissipate, and he suspected the only beings that could cross were archangels.

He could probably look closer at the ritual, but he felt there was no need when he had done everything required. He glanced at the marriage coffer, where he had put the old book away. It was the perfect spot for Cain to keep it. 

He was growing irritable as he heard the loud sigh. He would find it enjoyable if Cain did have to crawl back, but he would have to delay even longer. Stalking toward his prey, he resolved Cain needed some incentive to move faster.

He realized Cain was weaker than he had assumed when he saw Cain leaning against a tree. Cain was a stubborn one! He wrapped his tail around his waist to prevent Cain from plunging face-first into the dirt and when Cain snapped, “I can. . . ” He swished his tail, bringing Cain flush against his body and kissed him.

He thrust his forked-tongue in, knowing Cain didn’t want to be kissed. He was thrilled when Cain instinctively responded, and deepened their kiss. Feeling Cain grip his shoulders, he ruled Cain was growing weak from desire, now.

He continued his exploration of his mouth, knowing he had Cain right where he wanted him. He had Cain returning his kiss with vigor, and he decided to reward Cain for his cute little noise. Concentrating, he gave Cain some of his Chi, and then slowly slipped his tongue out.

He admired his swollen lips before he looked into his blue eyes, noting the desire shimmering. He could have Cain right there, but he had other plans. Maintaining eye contact, he ordered, “You will use that energy and move your voluptuous ass faster, or you’ve chosen to be branded first.”

He unwrapped his tail from his waist and went over to the fire. It wasn’t a threat, but a promise, and he reached for the branding iron as he looked back at Cain. An evil smile formed as Cain practically ran to the center.

===== 

Cain could feel his heart pounding while he waited to see if the demon removed his hand from the branding iron. He hadn’t taken his sweet time, and he had felt the change when he stepped back into the pentagram. It was like his strength had miraculously returned to him.

He could feel the extra energy from the demon, too, but that was making his blood pump faster. He swore the demon had cast a spell on him. It had to have done something why else had he kissed him?

Cain didn’t want to suck the demon’s shaft, but that was better than feeling unbearable pain. He breathed a sigh when the demon let go of the branding iron. Now, how did he convince him to skip it entirely?

He swallowed hard as the demon stood in front of him. He had been in this position before and decided instead of being ordered, he would just kneel. His muscles tightened around the stone, and he whimpered.

Cain looked up at the demon as he was asked, “Tell me why you whimpered?” He didn’t want to reveal his body was begging to be pounded. It was much more appealing than sucking his penis, though.

He swallowed hard as the demon growled, “I’m not playing Cain when I ask you are to answer is that understood?” He nodded and looked passed the demon at the branding iron. Looking back at the demon, he blurted out, “I want you to fuck my ass instead of sucking your dick!”

Cain wasn’t pleased when he heard, “I’m sure you do, but you are the submissive and do as I order!” He was tempted to snark, “You didn’t order me.” Hadn’t the demon asked what he wanted?

He argued, he didn’t, and his body did. He hesitantly opened his mouth when he felt the shaft against his lips, and his eyes became huge as he determined the demon wasn’t going to thrust right in his mouth. The demon was allowing him to be in control, and it would probably be the only time. 

Cain still didn’t want to, though, believing he was going to choke on his shaft. He had only a portion in his mouth before, and he was expected to have more than a little taste this time. Closing his mouth over the tip, he heard, “You can try to convince me with your mouth not to brand you after I cum.”

====

The demon smiled evilly as he heard Cain breathe a sigh. He did want to brand him, now, but doubted Cain would be able to give him his blow job. Turning around, he suspected Cain was trying to think of a way to convince him to skip his second marking.

He wouldn’t be changing his mind. He ruled, Cain knew what he wanted when he stood in front of Cain, and he saw him swallow hard. It reminded him of after he had ordered Cain to come to him.

He was pleasantly surprised when Cain decided to kneel on his own. He smirked when Cain whimpered, knowing his body was reacting to his chi. Wanting to hear Cain say what he wanted, he asked, “Tell me why you whimpered?”

He locked eyes with Cain while he waited for an answer. He ruled, it was time to lay down the laws. Maintaining eye contact, he growled, “I’m not playing Cain when I ask you are to answer is that understood?”

He was tired of his stubbornness when Cain nodded but still proceeded to be defiant. Would he need to brand Cain first? He was learning towards just that when Cain looked up at him and blurted out, “I want you to fuck my ass instead of sucking your dick!”

He grinned, before, he replied, “I’m sure you do, but you are the submissive and do as I order!” He hadn’t technically ordered Cain, but wanted to see if he needed to, and placed his shaft at his lips. His temper flared as Cain opened his mouth but made no further movements to do his duty. 

He had been seconds away from growling, “You want me to brand both cheeks!” He wouldn’t tolerate a slow blow job, either. Deciding to give Cain some incentive, he said, “You can try to convince me with your mouth not to brand you after I cum.” 

==== 

Cain had the demon telling him what to do the last time. He hadn’t done this before last night, and he slowly took more of his shaft in his mouth. Knowing he had sucked before, he increased the pressure of his mouth. 

He had a feeling he would become an expert, and he really liked the idea of convincing the demon to not brand his ass. He began to bob his mouth along his shaft, slowly taking more with each plunge. It seemed fairly easy until his shaft touched the back of his throat, and he gagged.

Cain thought he might vomit, and pulling back, almost releasing his shaft from his mouth completely. He didn’t know how he could take him all in. Stopping wasn’t an option.

He didn’t need the demon to say anything to know he would be in big trouble if he did. He had basically already been told what came next. He slowly took more of his shaft in his mouth while he wondered if he could get the demon to fuck him instead.

Cain groaned as his ass tightened around the stone. He tried not to think about how his duty was affecting him. Instead, he tried to focus on pleasing the demon, wanting to convince him to change his mind, but deep down, he realized that wouldn’t happen, and his ass would be in pain regardless.

He increased his pace, trying not to think about how he’d rather have his ass pounded. He finally managed to deep throat his shaft after he relaxed the muscles in his throat. Hearing the demon grunt, he determined he must be doing it right.

Cain increased the suction of his mouth while he set a steady rhythm of his mouth along his shaft. He wanted to go slower but didn’t want the demon to begin thrusting his shaft in his mouth. He began to taste the saltiness and assumed he would be drinking his semen soon.

He didn’t truly want to swallow but suspected he would do this until he did. He had his ass pounded for twenty-four hours, and he’d be damned before he sucked his cock for the same length of time. So when the demon roared as his seed flowed into his mouth, he sucked harder until he had gulped down every drop.

Cain hadn’t even realized his treacherous body had betrayed him until the demon taunted, “Seems you enjoyed blowing me wonder how wet you are?” He slowly released his shaft, knowing the answer was yes. Did the demon expect him to answer?

====

The demon relished how quickly Cain complied. He was only allowing Cain control this time to see what Cain would do. His hands would be in his hair, the next time, and he would instruct Cain more.

He enjoyed the way his mouth bobbed along his shaft, thinking Cain was doing pretty good for his first blow job. He doubted it would take Cain long to become an expert blower. After all, he would be having Cain do this several times a day, but he did enjoy his tight ass much more. 

He wasn’t surprised when Cain gagged after his first attempt to take his shaft completely in. He wasn’t giving Cain any pointers this time. Cain had to figure it out on his own, and his ass depended on it.

He could blow him again after he made him cum, but he still would brand his voluptuous ass. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he though, “I will be doing that very soon.’ It became harder and harder to resist thrusting into his mouth.

He had a feeling Cain wanted to go slower but was afraid he would relinquish his control. He grunted as he felt vibrations from his groan, and suspected Cain had been thinking about having his ass pounded. Would that be what Cain tried next?

He was pleased when Cain figured out how to take all of his shaft in his mouth. He had been right, Cain was already on his way to becoming an expert. His roar echoed in the night air as his semen flowed into his mouth.

He relished the fact that his orgasm made plummet Cain over the edge. This might be the one time he didn’t have issues with Cain having an orgasm from his cock. He was definitely pleased Cain hadn’t needed to be told to swallow.

He was certain Cain wanted his ass to be pounded as he taunted, “Seems you enjoyed blowing me wonder how wet you are?” He could check Cain after he moved him into position. He thought about how he looked forward to the next blow as Cain slipped his mouth from his cock. 

He smirked, before he ordered, “I want you to lay on your stomach and keep your ass raised.” He waited until Cain complied before he went to get the branding iron. Standing behind Cain, he admired the view as he asked, “Right or left?”

==== 

Cain wanted to refuse, but the demon had ordered him. He could feel his heart pounding as he moved to lay on his stomach and kept his ass raised. He wished he was in this position to have the stone removed, but he was going to be branded.

He tried not to panic while he waited, but he was already there. He wanted to scamper away, but his body didn’t obey his commands. He began to tremble while he waited for the demon to return.

Cain wanted to scream neither when he heard, “Right or left?” He had been warned about answering and had a strong suspicion saying neither would cause both his ass cheeks to be branded. With great reluctance, he squeaked, “Left.”

He almost jumped out of his skin as he felt the demon grip his hip. He bit his lip as he began to feel the heat from the branding iron. It hadn’t even touched his flesh yet, but he could feel the heat.

A scream came from his lips and echoed in the night air as the demon pressed the branding iron into the flesh on his left cheek. He could smell his searing and burning flesh, and his pain was worse than anything he’d felt before. His tears were flowing like a river when the demon finally removed the iron from his cheek.

He hiccuped as the demon position him, so he was on his side. He wanted to scream, “You’re an asshole,” as he heard, “Sleep, now, and in the morning, I’ll give you what you wanted.” He was surrendering to the darkness, trying to deny he wanted the demon to give him pleasure, now.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Cain heard birds chirping, signaling a new day started, but he kept his eyes closed, knowing this was his first official day of seven that he was bound and for all eternity to the demon. He had considered his curse unbearable before. Now, he was essentially blessed by God with an incomparably worse one. 

He didn’t want to launch his day, recognizing he would learn his routine for how his life would be from now on, this morning. He had duties to perform, and he guaranteed, his first every dawn would be sucking the demon’s dick before it prepared his breakfast. So he would be ingesting his semen before he ate.

Cain presumed he would be required to numerous times, and once had been bad enough. He didn’t yearn to do it, any more than he needed his ass whomped regularly. His stomach flip-flopped as he analyzed how he reacted last night.

He was shocked that he had climaxed when he swallowed and how he desperately needed the demon to fill him. He shouldn’t have reacted like that. He hadn’t enjoyed or liked sucking his cock!

Cain was bewildered, the demon hadn’t prevented his orgasm, but then, again, it loved to torment. He had an awful suspicion the demon would safeguard that he only climaxed when permitted. He didn’t know how but presumed he would find out.

He had seen some unquestionably dreadful looking chastity devices. Most were created for women, so she would remain faithful to her Knight while he did his duty, but some moron had constituted a few rare metal contraptions for men, and the demon had gone to a Blacksmith. It would be just his lousy luck; the demon had placed another order when purchasing a branding iron. 

Cain didn’t want to move, feeling tremendous pain and heat where his brand was on his left cheek. It was bad enough, he was forced to do a blood claim, binding him, during the ritual, but that hadn’t satisfied the stupid demon. No, the creature had to mark him once more, and he feared what the insatiable demon would do to him next. 

He hoped whatever the demon desired was more pleasurable than painful, and he thoroughly believed the demon must be introducing a hormone through his skin that made him crave the male. He didn’t truly desire a succubus! In all these centuries, he hadn't considered being with a man, well that wasn't completely truthful. 

Cain had contemplated a fallen archangel while he prepared for the ritual. He had believed the pentagram would bring forth a female succubus, and then he would go through to hell. His wish for death would have been achieved, and he would have gladly surrendered to the devil.

He couldn’t believe how badly he had misinterpreted the ritual, but he had. He wished he had been transported to hell, but he was in his own personal nightmare. It wouldn't be long before the demon insisted it was time for his day to begin.

Cain had another dilemma. He had to use the bathroom again, and he didn’t want to experience the consequences of leaving the pentagram. He despised how he had to ask permission, and needing the demon to carry him would be a million times worse.

He could endure the weakening but doubted the demon would wait. Suddenly, he felt the fur move, and he tried to grab onto the blanket to remain covered, but his attempt was futile. He was exposed to the demon.

Cain gasped when the demon traced his finger over the brand and shifted his lower body, silently pleading for the demon to remove the stone. He wanted to scream, he didn’t desire what his body was practically begging for, but what came out was a whimpered moan. A gasp followed as the demon hauled him into his arms.

He had no choice but to wrap his arms around his neck as he was carried out of the pentagram. He felt the same weakness as yesterday when he was forced to stand. His cheeks were aflame with embarrassment when he felt the tail wrap around his waist to keep him steady.

Cain wasn't given the chance to walk back on his own. He considered how he was dependent on a demon, now, and he hated it but suspected the male was thrilled. It didn’t need to speak to taunt him, but he supposed being carried was better than the alternative.

He had managed the trek back after the demon had kissed him. He didn’t want to feel that forked-tongue in his mouth, again. It should drain his life force, not give it!

Cain was happy when he was released from the demon’s arms. He had a feeling what the demon was going to say but waited; he wasn't doing it without an order. He didn’t like how accurate his earlier thoughts had been as the demon ordered, “You will kneel and suck my cock, and then, I will make you quail eggs and get your goat milk for breakfast.”

===

The demon had risen early. He had milked the goat and had milk chilling for Cain. He was becoming impatient when he detected the change in Cain, signaling his slave had awakened. 

He wouldn’t allow Cain as much time as he had last night. Cain couldn’t avoid his duties by pretending to still be asleep. He wanted his morning blow job, and Cain required breakfast before he could enjoy his tight ass. 

He did understand Cain would need to relieve himself, first. It was only natural and would become much worse when Cain had a baby pressing on his bladder, but by then, Cain wouldn’t be bound to the pentagram. He would take precautions to guarantee Cain wouldn’t flee.

He would burn the clothing that belonged to Cain. He’d toss the garments on the fire after he prepared breakfast and then put the water on to boil for his sponge bath. Cain could always run away in the nude, but he was highly doubtful Cain would if his pregnancy had started to reveal itself.

He intended to leave when Cain was stronger and still bound to the pentagram. He would conveniently forget his reminder, wanting to tempt Cain to make an escape. He might even put one of his shirts near his marriage coffer.

He ruled, Cain should realize it was a trap, but he doubted Cain would think that far ahead. It would ensure Cain discovered the barrier, believing his contact would be a visual display. He was the only one that knew the barrier was only temporary, and it would prove to Cain, there was no escape. 

He would force Cain to admit his failed attempt after he returned. He could tease Cain as punishment, making Cain beg to have his empty ass filled. It would be so much fun, and he could hardly wait.

He was positive Cain was trying to determine how to get to the bathroom. He ruled Cain didn’t want to ask permission, and he decided to take pity on Cain, knowing that wouldn’t be required if he carried him. The act would be to his benefit.

He walked into the pentagram and grabbed the fur, feeling mild amusement when he felt mild resistance. He pulled harder and then tossed the blanket farther away. Cain wouldn’t be covering up till bedtime.

He couldn’t resist tracing his finger over the deep-red brand mark. He would tell Cain about the initials when he washed his flesh. An evil grin formed when Cain moved his ass almost in a silent plea. 

He had promised to give Cain what he desired this morning. He ruled Cain wanted a whomping more than Cain desired to suck his cock. Cain would learn his first sexual deed every morning was to suck and swallow.

He savored the whimpered moan before he hauled Cain into his arms. He was pleased his act had caused Cain to gasp. Moving toward the edge, he smirked, when Cain had to wrap his arms around his neck.

He wondered if Cain instantly felt weaker, or if the drain was gradual. Cain didn’t show any outward signs, but he was also carrying him. He studied Cain as he allowed him to stand and decided to be cautious.

He wrapped his tail around his waist, watching gleefully as a bright blush formed on his cheeks. He basically had Cain on a leash. He would bet a satchel of gold, Cain didn’t like being dependent on him. 

He delighted in the fact he didn’t even need to utter a single word to get his point across. He was the master, and Cain was his submissive. It was passed time for Cain to perform his morning duties. 

He used his tail to bring Cain back in his arms after Cain finished. He contemplated kissing Cain again but decided to wait. It would be better if Cain believed he wouldn’t. He desired to feel his mouth and tongue on his cock.

He wouldn’t be giving Cain energy when he did kiss him. He had done that only to ensure Cain moved faster. It would only happen if his offspring required his chi.

He released Cain from his arms and wondered if Cain would kneel. He was certain, Cain realized what his order would be. He wasn’t surprised when Cain didn’t, and he ordered, “You will kneel and suck my cock, and then, I will make you quail eggs and get your goat milk for breakfast.”

=====

Cain wanted to disobey, but he did as he was told and knelt before the demon. He opened his mouth when he felt the shaft against his lips and slowly took a portion into his mouth. Slowly, he began to slide his tongue along his length while taking in more.

He started to suck as he bobbed his mouth along his length. He was working up to taking all of his cock in, knowing he would gag if he didn’t. It wasn’t like he was in a hurry to drink down his semen.

Cain increased his pace after the demon growled. He didn't desire to be told to thrust his mouth faster and feared the demon would fuck his mouth. If this was the control he was allowed, he would perform how he chose.

He didn’t want to at all, but that wasn’t an option. He realized he wasn’t allowed as much as last night when he felt the demon slipping his hands into his hair. It must not be pleased he hadn’t taken all his cock in, but it wasn’t his fault the demon was hung.

Cain almost gagged on his first attempt but managed to deep throat his shaft. He was amazed the demon didn’t taunt. You’ll be a pro before your bounding to the pentagram ends.

He had a feeling he would be swallowing very soon. He didn’t care to discover how much longer he would be sucking his cock if the demon demanded a second round. He was well aware the demon always took longer after it climaxed.

Cain understood that meant his ass would be whomped for longer after his breakfast. He didn’t want to admit he could feel the demand from his body. His wanton ass wasn’t satisfied with the stone. 

He could feel his climax building, and as he was about to explode, the demon squeezed his shaft. He heard his muffled whimper as the demon taunted, “If I allow you a climax, it will be when my cock is in your tight ass.” It hurt, and his eyes clouded with tears as he sucked harder, and his semen flowed into his mouth.

Cain swallowed every drop before he slowly slipped his mouth from his cock. He remained on his knees, knowing sitting would be painful. How would he eat his breakfast without irritating his brand mark?

He was relieved when the demon stepped back and declared, “I will give you that whomping you’re craving after you eat, and then it will be time for your sponge bath.” He wanted to deny that was what he desired, but his ass had clenched around the stone. He had an awful feeling the demon would find a way to make his bath sexual. 

====

The demon hoped his authoritative tone worked, resolving Cain should recognize his words were an order. He pressed his shaft against his lips after Cain obey, resolving if he had to voice, “Open your mouth,” that Cain would wish he hadn’t. His command had been clear.

He became annoyed when Cain only took the tip in his mouth. He expected an appropriate blow job, and he wouldn’t tolerate a partial performance. It was his duty, and he vowed that Cain would be sorry.

He didn’t care that Cain was trying to avoid gagging on his twelve inches and ruled a very slow penetration would be his punishment. He would tease Cain into admitting his desire and need for his shaft. Today, Cain would be doing a lot of begging.

He was eager to execute his evil plots and growled in warning when Cain maintained a slow pace. He wasn’t pleased that Cain had only four inches in his mouth, either. Cain must desire a lesson, and that was when he suddenly had a devious idea.

He would demonstrate; nevertheless, he wasn’t delighted in how he would need to allow Cain an orgasm. However, he ruled, he could always taunt Cain with how quickly he did. He smirked, recognizing he would be presented with more than one, his release he granted Cain wouldn't be the one Cain truly craved.

It should kill two birds with one stone, and the only question was, did he take the stone out? He decided to leave the stone in, believing Cain would squirm as his muscles tightened and begged for more than what was inside him. He might have to try both methods to know, which made Cain more frustrate. 

He desired to move their day of festivities along, and slipped his hands into his hair, silently declaring, ‘Your control was an illusion if I choose you will go faster.’ Holding his head firmly in place, he debated on thrusting. He would give Cain until a count of ten. 

He had reached three when he felt Cain gag as his shaft went deeper. He smirked, thinking, ‘You will be able to do that without a problem before sunset, and a pro when your bonding ends.’ He would have spoken, but he wanted Cain to wonder when he would demand another.

He had decided prior that Cain would two more times, but he had to increase the number. He had intended to give Cain a proper whomping after breakfast, and then his sponge bath. He had something special planned afterward. 

Now, he would have Cain do his second blow job, first. He would put the water on to boil after he pounded his tight ass. He would have Cain desperate for his second pounding before he finished washing him.

He would tease Cain and demand his third, afterward. He believed Cain would give an extraordinary one, knowing his performance would determine how fast his tight ass was filled for the second time. His slave would require a rest in the afternoon.

He was disappointed he couldn’t begin after his orgasm, but Cain needed food for his offspring. He could hardly wait until implantation. His taunt was already, ‘Now, you are officially eating for two, unless your egg split, and then you’ll give me twins.’

He would savor every expression, burning those in his memory, and then he would place his hand on his abdomen. He would lock his eyes with Cain’s deep blue as he promised, “Don’t worry, Cain, it might take centuries, but you will bear me twins.’ His words would be truthful since he needed to wait for medical advancements.

He realized the barrier disappeared after implantation, and he would need to hire a witch to perform a barrier spell. He decided to commission the Blacksmith into making a chastity belt, desiring a more permanent form of security for his broodmare. He would put the cap and keys in his marriage coffer, so Cain had the items for all eternity.

He was close to his climax as he wondered if his gift was ready. He noticed how Cain’s shaft twitched, grabbed his shaft firmly, and lied, “If I allow you a climax, it will be when my cock is in your tight ass.” He didn’t take pity on Cain when he heard his muffled whimper, or after he saw the tears in his eyes, but did grunt as his moan sent vibrations through his cock. 

His semen flowed into his waiting mouth while he decided to go see the Blacksmith. He could do that when Cain took his nap. He enjoyed how Cain greedily drank his semen, and he relinquished his hold on his shaft as Cain removed his mouth from his cock. 

He wasn’t surprised when Cain remained on his knees, knowing his brand must hurt. Stepping back, he declared, “I will give you that whomping you’re craving after you eat, and then it will be time for your sponge bath.” He couldn’t reveal his true plans.

====

Cautiously, Cain moved, and he hissed when his ass come in contact with the grass. He glared at the demon while he was handed the goblet, but at least the goat milk would wash down the semen, and that tasted better too. Handing the goblet back, he took the plate.

He wanted to eat slowly, but he was hungry, and his belly would have something other than semen and milk. He didn’t like the fried quail eggs but feared what the demon would do if he didn’t clean his plate. It might mention he was eating for two.

Technically, he wasn't since the spawn hadn’t implanted yet. He hoped that the demon had inadvertently caused a miscarriage when he branded his ass. It was highly unlikely since this was God’s fault!

He had heard the stories about how his mom was tempted by the snake in the Garden of Eden. Lucifer had been that snake, and he probably demanded her firstborn. It played right into the ones about him sacrificing Able to the devil.

Cain felt his muscles tighten around the stone and decided thinking about Lucifer was bad. He wouldn’t be able to avoid the question if the demon asked, either. Instead, he focused on finishing his gross eggs.

He swallowed his last piece when he looked over at the demon. He wondered what the demon planned to do with his clothes. It certainly wouldn’t allow him to dress.

Cain was stunned when he saw the demon toss his shirt and breeches on the fire. He wanted to scream, ‘I need those,’ but ground his teeth, suspecting the demon wanted him to object, and he would give him the satisfaction. He didn’t favor running away naked, and if he got the chance, he would, but it probably wouldn’t happen, though.

He was surprised the demon didn’t put the water on to boil before coming over to him. Handing his plate to the demon, he watched wondering if the demon would. Maybe, it thought the water would be too hot.

====== 

The demon knelt and took his shaft in his hand as he declared, “I decided, you need a lesson, and the best way is a demonstration.” He began to pump his hand as he asked, “Has a woman ever given you a blow job, Cain?” It would be so much sweeter if his answer was no.

He had his hand at the base of his shaft when Cain squeaked, “No!” He smirked, adoring how he would be his first. Pumping his hand along his length, he purred, “This is what I expect you to do.”

He brought his mouth closer to his shaft and ran his forked-tongue over the tip. Looking up at Cain, he said, “You will have a test, afterward.” Closing his mouth over the tip, he sucked hard and pumped his hand over the remainder. 

He pressed his tongue into the vein as Cain moaned and continued to thrust his hand while he took more of his length into his mouth. He set a steady rhythm of his hand and mouth until he had all of his shaft inside, and then, he used only his mouth. Hearing the louder grunt, he assumed his ass had clenched around the stone.

He sucked harder as his shaft twitched, and then, he swallowed his semen down while Cain screamed. Slipping his mouth from him, he asked, “You climaxed anally too, didn’t you?” He felt Cain tremble as he huskily answered, “Yes!”

He moved so Cain could complete his test and asked, “You’re ready for me to remove the stone, now, aren’t you?” After Cain squeaked, “Yes,” he purred, “I will after you’ve shown you understood your lesson.” Motioning toward his cock, he promised, “Your performance will determine the speed, but I had already chosen slow, and you and I both know that isn’t what you desire.”

===

Cain expected his legs to be moved when the demon knelt before him. He was stunned when the demon took his shaft in his hand and declared, “I decided, you need a lesson, and the best way is a demonstration.” It hadn’t like his performance this morning! 

He didn’t want the demon to do what he was thinking. He didn’t want to have the demon suck his cock. His blood began to pump faster as the demon pumped his shaft and asked, “Has a woman ever given you a blow job, Cain?” 

Cain wanted to lie but felt compelled to tell the truth, and when his hand reached the base of his shaft, he squeaked, “No!” He wished he could wipe the smirk from its face, certain the demon was delighted that his first blow job would come from him. He was almost like a virginal bride on his honeymoon.

He cursed his wanton body as the demon pumped his hand along his length and purred, “This is what I expect you to do.” He didn’t want to use his hand and make the demon climax faster. His blood pumped faster as he watched the demon bring his mouth closer to his cock.

Cain tried to argue the demon promised, he would only orgasm if he was filled, but he had the stone in. He gulped as he watched the demon’s forked tongue come out and then lick at his semen pooling on his tip. He desperately wanted to deny that he enjoyed the feel of his tongue against his flesh.

He was afraid of how badly he would want the demon afterward. He tried to argue, he wouldn’t, and the demon was pulling his responses from him. His eyes locked with the demon as he said, “You will have a test, afterward.” 

Cain wanted to scream, “No, I didn’t want to suck and swallow again!” He couldn’t make the words come out, but his groan did when the demon closed his mouth over his tip and sucked hard while pumping his hand along his length. It wouldn’t take much to bring his wanton body to orgasm.

He felt his tongue on his shaft and couldn’t stop another moan. He could feel his climax building as the demon continued to pump his length and took more of his cock. He didn’t desire to bring the demon to climax quickly.

Cain wanted to deny he was enjoying how the demon set a rhythm of his hand and mouth. He realized the demon stopped using his hand after his cock was completely inside its mouth. His orgasm was rapidly approaching as he clenched around the stone.

He grunted louder as his muscles milked the stone, telling him without words what he truly desired. He felt his cock twitch before his semen exploded and flowed while he screamed. His ass continued to tighten while the demon swallowed.

Cain was breathing heavily when the demon removed his mouth and asked, “You climaxed anally too, didn’t you?” He wanted to refuse to answer, but huskily answered, “Yes!” He might not want the stone to be replaced with the demon’s penis, but his body certainly did.

He wished not to answer after the demon asked, “You’re ready for me to remove the stone, now, aren’t you?” He had been told, when he was asked, an answer was expected, and he squeaked, “Yes!” He tried to remain calm when he watched the demon sit on the grass, identifying it was time for his test.

Cain wasn’t happy when the demon purred, “I will after you’ve shown you understood your lesson.” He didn’t want to swallow his semen again, but he didn’t have a choice, either. He wanted to cry when the demon promised, “Your performance will determine the speed, but I had already chosen slow, and you and I both know that isn’t what you desire.”

He moved into position and took his shaft into his hand, pumping his length once before he closed his mouth over the tip and sucked hard. He pumped his length while he took more of his shaft in, going faster than earlier. He blamed the ache deep in his ass as he deepthroated his entire length.

Cain sucked harder and increased his pace but realized the demon would take longer to climax. He whimpered as he determined his own orgasm was rapidly approaching and expected to feel pain. His heart pounded as he heard, “I’ve decided to allow your orgasm, you are filled, and it shows how much you’re enjoying sucking my cock.”

He moaned as his muscles tightened around the stone, and his semen shot from him. He was growing tired of sucking and began to think the demon would never climax when his mouth was flushed with his semen. He swallowed every drop and then slipped his mouth from his shaft.

Cain was on his back in the next second and hissed when his ass brushed against the grass. He hated how he spread his legs in a silent plea. He whimpered as the demon ran his fingers between his cheeks and asked, “You’re ready for your first whomping?”

He trembled with need as he answered, “Yes!” He moaned when the demon hooked his legs over his hips and slowly pulled the stone from him. He could really feel the demand from his treacherous body and groaned as the demon promised, “I will give you what you need.”

==== 

The demon was pleased when Cain didn’t hesitate but suspected Cain did so out of need. He was certain Cain was feeling the demand from his body. It had been hours since his seed flowed into his tight ass. 

He ruled Cain didn’t choose slow as Cain pumped his shaft and then closed his mouth over his tip and sucked hard. Cain was definitely moving faster this round. He had his shaft encased completely in a matter of seconds.

He grunted his approval as Cain set a steady rhythm. He would take longer to climax, but he decided to reward Cain. He waited until Cain was nearing his orgasm, and then he declared, “I’ve decided to allow your orgasm, you are filled, and it shows how much you’re enjoying sucking my cock.”

He did grasp Cain didn’t appreciate having the last part pointed out. He was correct, Cain did reveal his pleasure from his actions. Cain might hate it, but Cain got off on it.

He smirked when Cain moaned, and then grunted as he felt the vibrations again. He suspected Cain was growing tired of sucking, knowing Cain needed his whomping. He wanted to be buried deep in his tight ass and would be very soon.

He had to resist thrusting when his semen flowed, and Cain greedily swallowed, before slipping his mouth from his shaft. It was time to give Cain what he had been craving since he stirred this morning. He moved Cain into position and smiled when Cain spread his legs for him.

Moving his fingers between his cheeks, he asked, “You’re ready for your first whomping?” He could feel his wetness as Cain trembled with need, and answered, “Yes!” He savored the moan while he lifted his legs, hooked his knees over his hips, and then slowly removed the stone. Setting the stone aside, he heard his groan and promised, “I will give you what you need.”

He thrust his shaft through the tight ring of muscle, filling his ass in one push forward. He savored how tight Cain was before he pulled his shaft back. Plunging his shaft back in, he groaned as Cain pleaded, “Harder!”

Shaking his head no, he declared, “We’ll work up to that one!” He didn’t believe Cain deserved pain after his performance, and he didn’t intend to put the stone back in until his nap time. Setting a steady fast rhythm, he purred, “It’s not the pounding your body is begging for, but my seed.”

His shaft was squeezed tighter and drenched with his juices, after brushing against his prostrate. He adored how Cain was a slave to his body and was disappointed this round would end soon. Their bodies were dripping with sweat when he bulldozed deep, and his seed flowed into his clenching ass.

=====

Cain moaned, pleased the demon had filled him in one swift thrust. He felt the demon pulling his shaft from him and whimpered. His ache was decreasing, and he would feel it again if the demon pulled out.

He should have pleased the demon, so he should be getting the pounding he had been promised. He was relieved when the demon thrust his shaft back in, but it still wasn’t what he required. It should be hard and fast, so his greedy ass would be satisfied.

Cain hated that he was about to beg, but he couldn’t help it. He was sure the demon was pleased as he pleaded, “Harder!” He wanted to scream when the demon didn’t comply and shook its head no before promising, “We’ll work up to that one!” 

He had been fucked for hours before, and he could handle the harder thrust. It was supposed to give him what he desired! His blood pumped faster, knowing he only received what the demon decided.

Cain should be thankful that he was getting a steady pounding. He did realize the demon could choose to thrust his shaft slower. He grunted as his muscles tightened, and his juices flowed but wanted to deny his words were true as the demon declared, “It’s not the pounding your body is begging for, but my seed.”

He whimpered, knowing from experience, he wouldn’t have his seed flowing in his tightening ass for quite some time. He prayed after his bonding to the pentagram ended that he would crave the demon less. He had an awful feeling his body would never be satisfied.

Cain had lost count of his orgasms when he finally was drenched with the demon seed. He wanted the next round to begin, knowing he would feel the ache once the demon withdrew his shaft from him. A loud whimper came forth as the demon did what he had anticipated.

He gasped when the demon didn’t put the stone back in. He could feel the ache as the demon said, “You will only have my penis filling you until it is time for your nap.” He glared at the demon while it walked over to the fire.

Cain didn’t want the demon to prepare his bathwater. He needed the ache to disappear, which meant his wanton ass wanted to be filled. He didn’t want the stone, but that was better than the empty feeling.

===

The demon realized Cain would begin to feel the ache more when he slipped his shaft from him. He had no intention of putting the stone in until later. Cain needed to learn how to handle the demand from his heat.

He smirked, when Cain gasped, ruling Cain had expected him to put the stone in. He wasn’t completely truthful as he declared, “You will only have my penis filling you until it is time for your nap.” It was a partial truth, though.

He suspected Cain was glaring at him while he went over to the fire. He understood Cain wasn't liking that his ass was empty, and found the fact, ironic since Cain hadn’t wanted the stone in, the first time. Putting the water on, he considered how he would have Cain wreathing before he had even finished with his sponge bath.

He had changed his mind about the third blow job, more in the mood to enjoy whomping his ass. It wasn’t like Cain would object, either. Cain would always be ready for his shaft to fill his tight ass. 

=====

Cain was wondering if the demon would return when he saw the demon coming toward him with a bowl of water and a cloth. He thought once more that his bath would turn sexual as he noticed the evil smirk. It was going to show him another way his body betrayed him.

He watched the demon intently while it dunked the cloth in the bowl of soapy water. He tried to remain calm while he hoped his thoughts were wrong. He thought the warm water felt nice as the demon began to move the cloth over his shoulders.

Cain swallowed hard as the demon teased his nipples into tight peaks. The demon was caressing his flesh as he washed him. He was breathing heavily by the time the demon reached his erection. 

He had his first moan come forth when the demon turned his body so he could wash his ass cheeks. He bit his lip as the demon declared, “The D and S will look exceptional when your brand heals.” He hoped his mark removed the letters.

Cain was trying to ignore how the demon was washing inside his ass as he heard, “You will call me Damien, only a little different from what I believe you have been calling me demon, and the S stands for Succubus.” He wanted to spat, how original, but he was afraid of what noise he would make instead.

He was trembling by the time the demon went to get the water to rinse his flesh. He had basically been tease, and it only became worse when the demon rinsed his rectum. A loud gasp escaped as he felt the demon slipping his forked-tongue inside his ass.

Cain had his tail wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly in place while his tongue brought him closer to an orgasm. He cursed his needy ass as he clenched around that forked tongue, and his juices flowed. He was panting as the demon slid his tongue from him and purred, “Do I need to continue, or will you, ask for what you desire?”

He didn’t want to beg but determined the demon want him to do just that. He felt the demon’s tongue probing his rectum, and he begged, “Please. . .fuck. . .my ass!’ It was slipping in and going deeper as he pleaded, “I want your cock!” 

Cain was climaxing again as he screamed, “Please!” He wanted to scream, “You got what you wanted, I’m begging!’ He grunted instead as his ass was finally filled in one swift thrust.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Cain sat at the center of the pentagram, desperate for his afternoon pounding. It was one of his punishments for his escape attempt. He didn’t think the demon was being fair.

Yes, he was guilty. He did try to leave when the demon went into town to see the Blacksmith again, but he hadn’t been ordered to remain at the center. Maybe, that was only a technicality, but he didn’t agree.

Cain had been branded after his last visit, and he hadn’t wanted to discover what surprise the demon had in store for him. He had also considered, he might even disrupt the ritual, and in turn, interrupt his inevitable implantation, and that would be an added bonus. A definite plus in his book!

He had a future full of nausea, morning sickness, heartburn, mood swings, constantly needing to urinate, and his body’s metamorphosis into a woman. He would have to feel it moving, punching, and kicking him. His heart rate accelerated, knowing it had to come out too!

Any sane person would have seized advantage of the opportunity he had been bestowed, and he wasn’t crazy. He had no desire to carry a demon spawn or give birth to this thing growing inside him. That didn’t matter, though, it was firmly implanted in his womb, now.

He was the first son of Adam, and he shouldn’t have one, but his mother Eve had been tempted by a snake in the Garden of Eden. She had promised her firstborn to that snake, known then as Samuel, but after his rebellion, God cast him out of heaven. He fell from grace became a fallen archangel and the devil Lucifer Morningstar. 

God must have created him differently, so he developed both sex organs in his mother’s womb. Had Adam and Eve known he was special and unique? He was willing to bet his mother did!

He hadn’t known and still wanted it to be untrue. He had a penis and had even impregnated his wife Awan after he was evicted to the land of Nod, and she bore him a son named Enoch. His son was a favorite of God, for his son had walked in faith with God.

Cain found it ironic that God had cherished his son. God had rejected his offering of fruit in favor of Abel. He hadn’t heeded his warning, act rightly, and you will be accepted, but sin lies in wait for you.

Instead, he took Abel to the field and killed him. Some say his act was a sacrifice to Lucifer since Abel’s blood soaked into the soil. It hadn’t been, but he would do anything if Lucifer would save him now.

Cain had believed his punishment from God was too much to bear. Wandering was nothing in comparison to his newest curse, and he had broken some cardinal rule that made the spawn developed faster after his escape attempt. He had cut his pregnancy time in half! 

He wanted to shout, ‘Wasn’t that enough punishment?’ He thought so! He had been doing this for four months now. 

His ass hadn’t been filled since before he was ordered to sleep. He always felt his need for his seed to flow in him while he ate breakfast. He couldn’t decide which was worse being oversexed or denied. 

Cain ruled a sped up pregnancy was by far his worst punishment. He couldn’t get to the book to read the warnings about contact with the mystical energy. It was locked inside of his marriage coffer, and he wasn’t allowed to open the awful piece of furniture. 

He wasn’t permitted to leave the house the demon had built. He had required shelter with the weather growing colder. Nothing could happen to the spawn inside of him.

It was a miracle, he had been given permission to get out of his bed, but then again, he was only to pee. He did that a lot these days with the spawn pressing on his bladder, and he had a bucket to use, making it to the bathroom was virtually impossible in his condition. He could barely walk, his center of gravity was off, and when he did, he wobbled. 

Cain became emotional as he thought about how he was supposed to become weaker. He hated pregnancy hormones. He brushed a tear away while he considered his belief. 

His mark had to eventually reverse, his weakened state, then, he could hide until dark, and steal clothing from one of the villagers. It had never failed him before. That wasn’t true; he had the brand initials, DS.

Regardless, his freedom had been right there in his grasp, and he just needed to step over the threshold. Another tear cascaded down his cheek and then another. He hadn’t known how wrong he had been. 

He didn’t like pain, but he was no stranger to those sensations. He ruled he had survived his branding, and that had been far worse than his other experiences. He could tolerate his weakened state, and he would crawl if he couldn’t maintain his weight. 

Cain was terrified of the pain during labor and delivery. He anticipated it would be long and hard. He continued to deny he wanted the spawn kicking him.

He moved his hand over his abdomen, trying to get it to stop while he thought about how he had hesitated as he was about to make his escape. What would the demon do to him? Nothing!

Cain didn’t honestly know if there was anything else the demon could do to him. He had already endured so much. He didn’t want to think about the most horrifying thing he was thinking about his escape attempt.

He had believed, he to be caught, and he had no intention of allowing that to happen. He was certain he wouldn’t be caught. Yet, he couldn’t get his feet to obey his order.

Cain was furious, and he had blamed his wanton body. It should be satisfied! He had a hard and long pounding before the demon left. 

He was the master of his body, not the demon! He should be able to control his actions! He finally had the opportunity he had been waiting for.

Cain was confident he wouldn’t get this chance again. The demon wouldn’t be preoccupied and forget a second time. This was his one shot, and he needed to escape!

He didn’t want to remain here, to suck cock, or have his ass pounded, tongued, and fingered, but his body craved the demon like a drug. He didn’t desire those things. His body might, but he did not!

Cain had no desire to bring the demon spawn into the world. He could induce a miscarriage if he wasn’t successful in preventing implantation. He would be, he had to be!

He wasn’t a chicken, and he wanted to get as far away from the demon as possible, so why couldn’t he cross the threshold? He could deal with any consequences that arose as long as he escaped and became free. Anything that happened would be worth the cost!

Cain hiccuped, he didn’t have the same thoughts, now. Deep down, he had known his escape was too easy. He slammed into a force field when he tried to step out.

He groaned in agony, feeling like he had walked into a brick wall, and his body absorbed the mystical energy before he was thrown backward onto his ass. He whimpered as he stared at the once again empty space, realizing he needed permission to cross through the barrier. His freedom was an elaborate illusion.

Cain didn’t know if the mystical energy coursing throughout his whole body would have an effect on him. He ruled, the demon had set a trap and probably hoped he would try to escape. It wanted him to undergo whatever the energy would do.

He groaned, he had done exactly what the demon anticipated. He had a feeling he would be punished for an escape when technically he hadn’t gone anywhere. It just wanted an excuse to punish him, and he had handed it to him on a silver platter.

Shouldn’t the male be please? He was sure the demon would be delighted. Why would a demon be fair?

Cain whimpered, feeling his juices seeping through his tight ring of muscle. He was even more aware the demon hadn’t filled him with the stone. He doubted his legs would support his weight, and he needed to be at the center before the demon returned.

He was disgusted by how horny his lustful body was, and hated how he had to crawl. He could feel his juices running down his inner thighs, and his blood boiled in his veins, making him feel the full impact of his heat. He trembled desperate to be filled completely unaware the demon had returned.

Cain had a whimpered-moan fall from his lips when the demon brushed his talon over his brand mark. It was an erogenous zone, now that it was healed. His pulse raced as the demon asked, “Did you try to leave the pentagram?”

He wished he could say, "I needed to pee," but the demon knew he had gone before it left. He tried to keep his lips clamped, but he was supposed to answer all questions. His voice was thick and husky as he spoke, “Yes, I tried to run away!” 

Cain saw the demon smile, before, he declared, “You have only ensured what I desired happens sooner.” He hoped he was wrong, but he had an awful feeling, it was referring to his implantation. His pregnancy was meant to begin when the last ember died!

He would never forget his bad interpretation. He should have four more days before he was officially impregnated. It had to be lying!

Cain tried to keep quiet while the demon took his shaft in his hand, but he was so aroused he nearly exploded. He tried not to panic when he recalled the demon had gone to see the Blacksmith. He looked down as he felt something slip over the tip of his shaft and cried out when something thin went in his slit. 

He stared at the golden crown covering the tip of his shaft. He had another mark of ownership and reminder he had surrendered his manhood. He didn’t want to wear it. 

Cain swallowed hard, understanding whatever the demon had planned for him, he would be granted only anal orgasms. His heart pounded when he was ordered to get on his knees like he had the night he was branded. It was time for his first punishment.

He yelped when the demon brought his hand down hard across his ass cheeks and scampered away. He jumped when his tail wrapped around his waist and hauled him back and dangled his body over his lap. His eyes focused on his cock as he was asked, “Bet you’d love to use your mouth to convince me to skip your punishment, wouldn’t you?”

Cain did his best puppy dog eyes impression as he begged, “Please!” He heard the demon chuckle before he was placed across his lap. His body trembled as the male ran his hands over his ass cheeks and taunted, “You think you’re desperate, now, Cain!”

He didn’t believe that was a question, but the answer was yes. He wanted to deny his desperation, but he ached to have the demon fill him. He had moaned when the demon probed his ass with one of his talons and purred, “You’re so wet, you will be flowing before you’ve received all of your spankings.” 

Cain was close, already, and the wetter, he became, the more, he needed his ass filled. A louder whimper broke free when the demon taunted, “You’d be clenching around the stone if it were inside you.” He hadn’t desired the stone inside his ass, but he wished it were there now, suspecting it would take away some, edge off. 

He didn’t desire to discover how badly he would need an orgasm after a punishment. He understood he would be begging even before the demon ordered, “You will admit you need an orgasm before I will permit you to have one.” Bowing his head, he replied, “Yes, master!”

Cain wanted to cry when he heard, “You will wait until after dinner to have my cock.” He already ached for his shaft to fill him. He gasped when the demon brought his hand down hard across his ass cheeks once more.

He felt another, and he tried to scamper away again, but the demon tighten his tail around his waist. He began to cry when he was spanked again. He swore each spank was harder than the one before, but he lost count after ten.

Cain was balling, but he was more than ready for an orgasm. He hated how the demon could do anything, and he was begging for sex. It wanted him to beg to be fucked! 

He had on many occasions after the demon had teased him with his fingers and tongue. He was damn close to doing it now, too. He was such a slut!

Cain pulled in large gulps of air after the demon finally stopped his whomping with his hand. His ass was throbbing and red, but he was shaking with his need for pleasure. He hiccuped as the demon asked, “Do you need an orgasm, Cain?”

He nodded but realized he had to verbally respond, and he pleaded, “Yes! Please!” He squirmed in his lap, feeling his hard shaft pressing into him. His request would be denied, but he begged, “Please, can I have your cock?”

Cain trembled as the demon spread his cheeks, exposing his anus and quirked, “No, I am only allowing you one orgasm.” He wasn’t going to feel relief, and he would be ready for another when the demon stopped. His loud whimper came from his lips as the demon slowly slipped his talon inside him.

He clenched and milked his talon before the demon had a chance to add another. He whimpered as the demon slowly pulled his finger free. His eyes clouded with tears as the demon taunted, “Your increasing female hormones should have you feeling the full impact of your heat, now.”

Cain felt his shaft twitch and screamed when his semen didn’t rupture from him. He didn’t like his new piece and begged, “Please, I need your cock, not food!” He saw the demon nod and prayed his wish was granted. 

He was placed on his back on the soft grass and spread his legs in a silent plea. He pouted when the demon didn’t do as he requested. He should have known it wouldn’t happen.

Cain wasn’t hungry. He was horny. He didn’t want to wait for the demon to hunt and then cook his food. He was thinking about how the demon would need to build a new fire when he noticed the smoke coming from the points of the pentagram.

He was trying to remain calm as the demon declared, “Your actions have made the embers burn faster, and you require energy for implantation.” How long before the last ember died? How many hours? 

Cain couldn’t have what he needed, so he glared at the sky above. God was probably loving how he was suffering! He was certain God would be watching to bear witness.

He continued to feel the ache while he waited for his dinner. He hoped his need for the demon would decrease after his pregnancy officially began. It probably wouldn’t, though.

Cain had nothing better to do, so he watched the demon turn the meat on the spit. He was starting to feel his belly rumble as the demon brought over his goblet of goat milk. Handing the goblet back, he wished he could have something different to drink.

He would love a glass of Ale. He took his plate and looked down at the large rabbit, beets, and a large piece of brown bread. The demon must have bought food after visiting the Blacksmith.

Cain figured he would have a large breakfast to celebrate his pregnancy. He ate, hoping the demon had chicken eggs. Those quail eggs were gross.

He had a full belly now and was more than ready for the demon to pound his ass. He hoped the demon decided on a hard and fast pace. If he was only getting one round, that was what he wanted.

Cain eagerly climbed in his lap after he was ordered. He hadn’t been in this position before, and he moaned as his shaft pressed into his tight ring. He wanted to be impaled in one swift thrust and whimpered as the demon used his hands to guide him. 

He felt like he did when he lost is virginity as he felt each inch slowly filling him. He whimpered, knowing there was a difference, now. He was willing to do anything to get the demon’s shaft.

Cain gasped as he was filled entirely, and his muscles tightened while the demon forced him to remain still. He hated how he had become the demon’s whore, always desperate for the pleasure it gave him. It was like he had been trained, and in a sense, he had.

He became even wetter, enjoying how deep his shaft was and moaned when he began to thrust his hips. He attempted to go faster, but the demon held his hips tighter and shook his head no. His shaft rammed against the spot, and his eyes clouded with tears as pain mingled with his first climax.

Cain would have exploded from his shaft, but the thin rod prevented his masculine orgasm. He had felt more feminine every day, but tonight he felt too much like a woman. Needing to climax like a man, he begged, “Please take it off!”

He was denied but was allowed to thrust his hips a little faster. He lost count of his orgasms while he rode the shaft, each one feeling more powerful than the one before. His whimpers, moans, and groans grew louder as well.

Cain bucked his hips harder and faster, needing his seed to flow in him. He screamed when it finally did, and he collapsed against the demon. He trembled as his walls continued to flutter around the shaft buried deep in him.

He grunted as the demon ran his hand down his sweat-soaked spine and purred, “You truly are my bitch, now.” His eyes were barely open when the demon lifted his body, and he whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. He sighed, loudly sigh after the demon slipped his crown off his shaft.

Cain was surprised when the demon laid down with him. He snuggled into his body, grinding his ass against his shaft until the demon growled, “Cain!” He wouldn’t be getting another round, and he succumbed to sleep until a powerful orgasm woke him around midnight after the spawn had implanted, and he embraced his womanhood.

He realized at that moment why the demon had laid down with him. He cried while the demon moved his hand over his abdomen and purred, “Congratulations, Cain.” His pregnancy was official, now.

Cain didn’t want to look, but he would be forced to do so when the demon ordered and assumed that would happen in the morning. He could tell from how the demon moved his hand that he was showing already. It shouldn’t be possible, but he had done this stupid ritual. 

He considered once more how he had desired death. He was learning the hard way he had severely misinterpreted the ritual. He pretended not to hear his taunts, but he had heard every word.

Cain had ensured his pregnancy progressed faster, and the demon hoped his actions had caused the egg to split too, but if not, he would bear him twins in the future. He had centuries to achieve his objective, but his second chance to procure twins would come much sooner than anticipated.

In the morning, he learned the last ember had died, but he had already suspected that after his implantation, and realized the ritual had officially ended. He wondered if the barrier remained until he was escorted to the bathroom. His question was answered as the demon laid down the law.

Cain was to remain in the pentagram unless he had to use the bathroom or was accompanied by the demon. He had to adjust to the changes in his body. His hand rubbed his abdomen while the demon purred, “I doubt, you will, in your condition.”

He wanted the demon to stop touching his abdomen. He didn’t need to be reminded! He was relieved when his hand moved away.

Cain looked when he emptied his bladder and gasped when he saw a sizable bump. He wanted to correct the demon when it said, “You would feel the baby soon.” It was a spawn!

He had his first bout of morning sickness a few seconds later. He was still feeling nauseous while he slowly walked back. He listened as the demon explained the mystical energy would slowly disperse while he completed the final days, and he would be three months pregnant in a matter of days.

Cain wanted the demon to be lying, but he already had a soccer ball in his uterus. He could no longer deny, he was partially female, and he was appalled when he determined his body still wasn’t satisfied. He was beyond desperate for his first whomping.

He should have been happy when the demon declared, “Your duties have changed, you are no longer required to give me a blow job in the morning, and your first whomping will be in the afternoon from now on.” He didn’t like giving blow jobs, but he needed his morning pounding! His pregnancy should have decreased his need for one, but it hadn’t.

Cain sighed as he laid down. He would rest until his nausea passed, then he would have a special breakfast. This evening, he would have a feast to celebrate.

He didn’t want to celebrate or listen to the demon. He did still feel like he would have another dose of morning sickness, and it was an experience he didn’t care to repeat! His eyes narrowed as the demon set the bucket near him.

Cain didn’t understand why it had been called morning sickness. He had gotten sick more than just in the morning. It had been regular for his first month, that was actually his fourth, and then he had occasionally.

He had been sexed regularly in the afternoon and evening, but his wanton body always begged for more, thanks to his pregnancy, now. He had hoped his need for the demon would decrease afterward, but he had been wrong. His mornings where he had to wait were torture.

Cain should be able to relax on those mornings, enjoying how he no longer was required to give the demon a blow job. He couldn’t, though. He had dreaded discovering his new morning task when he opened completely to the demon. 

He had an awful feeling that would be when his vagina reared its ugly head, and he suspected he would be sexed as a woman when that happened. He had been correct and screamed, “Please, don’t do this to me!” He had continued to scream when the demon slowly entered his vagina.

Cain was sobbing when the demon stilled after breaking his hymen. He shook his head no when the demon taunted, “I’ll bring you to climax, and you can pretend I’m Lucifer like you have been since I knocked you up!” He hoped the demon was slipping from him when his shaft pulled back, but his vagina was filled.

He went to scream, but it turned into a loud moan. He hated how his body always betrayed him. He was pushed closer and closer to his first true orgasm.

Cain sobbed and curled into a fetal position after the demon had finally slipped from him. He had been taken several times, just like when he had initiated the ritual. The demon insisted his body required the orgasms he had, but he didn’t want them.

Cain didn’t want to admit his treacherous body had finally been satisfied. He had begged the demon to take him anally a few hours later. He hated how his sex drive had only seemed to increase with his pregnancy. 

He was nearing the end, and his due date was rapidly approaching, and he was supposed to give his body the female orgasm it craved before the demon would sex him. He must be a sight to see now with his basketball protruding from his abdomen, chastity belt with two locks on his hips, and size B breasts.

Cain had received his chastity after his time in the pentagram had officially ended. He had gone from implantation to three months in four days, but he had looked the part before he reached that stage. He had cursed God every morning when he woke, and he continued to do so every day.

He hated the changes occurring in his body and had been disgusted when he saw his breasts were forming for feeding the spawn. It was bad enough he had to carry the thing inside him. He would have to breastfeed it after he gave birth!

Cain began praying to Lucifer after the demon had a witch cast a spell forming a new barrier. The demon had been right; he wasn’t about to run in his condition even if he were only in his first trimester. Wasn’t ordering him to accompany the demon when he was out of the pentagram good enough?

He had memorized her facial features, so when he finally secured his freedom, he could kill her. He had considered asking the demon to permit him to do it now. She probably had a loophole that ended her spell if the demon did it.

Cain hoped that sent her directly to hell, then maybe Lucifer would see something in her hell loops. He hadn’t stopped his prayers to Lucifer, but he had a feeling the demon had a way of interfering, so Lucifer wasn’t hearing him. Lucifer was the key to his freedom.

He would find a way to convince the demon to grant him some freedom. It might take centuries, but he wasn’t giving up! He whimpered from sexual frustration and dread, knowing he would be pregnant several hundred times before that ever happened. 

Cain had been assured his next pregnancy would be the proper nine months. He hated how the demon was already talking about his next pregnancy. He hadn’t even given birth to his first spawn yet. 

He had a month until he delivered his spawn and expected to have two weeks before his second breeding. He wouldn’t be surprised if God had decided he should conceive faster than a human female. God always hated him. 

Cain was happy to learn he would be moving after his next implantation. He was glad he would be gone before the first snowfall. He never wanted to come back to this forest. 

He could have the whomping he desired, but he refused to do what the demon demanded. He was amazed he could fight that order. Maybe the demon had taken something meant for Lucifer, but he didn’t want to have sex as a woman with Lucifer, either.

Cain hated giving himself a female orgasm, and he despised how his hormonal body actually required one! He was cursed! His task would change when the demon didn’t find him panting, and his fingers deep in his vagina.

He wouldn’t get his ass pounded until he found his clit and put on a show for him. The demon would taunt him while he did, mentioning Lucifer. He would be good and used before he ever could be with the devil. 

Cain would thrust his hips wildly when the demon purred, “You were promised to the devil, but will he want you after I’m done with you?” He would pant for air as the demon laughed, and then said, “I’ll never be done with you, Cain!” His fingers would be removed and then licked clean before he was moved into position.

He was growing wet in both places just from thinking about what the demon would do to him. He couldn’t do anything to prevent his reactions, and he had tried to deny his desires. He swallowed hard, knowing his window of opportunity was closing.

Cain wondered if he could trick the demon. He was dripping wet, so it would appear he had a female orgasm. If he positioned his hand just right and slipped his fingers in, would the demon believe him?

He whimpered as he did, and the demon came closer to him. He started to say, “I did…,” but the demon purred, “You were too quiet, and your scent is much stronger after a climax.” His eyes became huge as the demon went over to his marriage coffer. 

Cain wanted to scamper away when he saw the stone in his hand. He hadn’t had the stone inside him since he had become pregnant. He didn’t want to discover how his body would react.

He had watched the demon lock his stone in his marriage coffer. He wouldn’t be using the stone, but he would keep it, and his marriage coffer in his possession for all eternity. It would be on display it as part of his rock collection in future years. 

Cain hoped, by then, he had secured his freedom. He would find a way to get rid of that marriage coffer, too. He whimpered as the demon lifted his legs and slowly pushed the stone in.

He had his knees hook over his shoulder, and the demon was thrusting his forked-tongue in between his folds. He couldn’t suppress his loud moan as his tongue worked in and out, pushing him closer to the edge. He whimpered when the demon suddenly stopped and asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

Cain had a sense of deja vu. He had the demon do this once before when he was pounding his ass. He wasn’t making that mistake this time and answered, “No!”

He was clenching around the stone as the demon thrust his tongue back in, going deeper this time. He was right on the edge, and he tried to rock his hips, but the demon stopped him. A loud whimper slipped out before he pleaded, “Please…I’m so close…”

Cain moaned as the demon continued to tease him with his forked-tongue. He screamed when the demon slipped his tongue completely out once more, and asked, “Tell me, why I should allow you to cum, quickly?” He was hormonal, horny, and snapped, “I need an orgasm!”

He groaned as the demon rubbed his clit. It was torture being on the edge with his ass partially filled. He was glad the demon hadn’t fucked him after the first several times, and he begged, “Please. . .,I’m eight months pregnant, hormonal, and I need you to let me cum!”

Cain sighed when the demon thrust his forked-tongue back in his vagina. His walls were milking the stone as his tongue pushed him over the edge. He screamed as the demon continued pushing him closer to another orgasm.

He was trembling when the demon removed his legs from his shoulders. He groaned as the demon slipped the stone out and swiftly filled his ass with his shaft. He finally had what he needed since his bedtime pounding.

Cain was pleased when the demon set a steady pace. He didn’t want to be teased. It didn’t take long for his muscles to tighten, and his juices to flow, but he would have multiple orgasms before the demon had spilled his seed. 

His chastity prevented an orgasm from his cock, but he might pass out from all three. He had almost blacked out when the demon had pressed on his clit while whomping his ass. It was like a sensation overload.

He was satisfied now that his ass was filled. He had lost count of his orgasm, and his body was dripping with sweat when the demon spilled his seed. He grumbled as the demon slowly pulled his shaft from him

Cain needed a nap after his proper pounding. He had truly become the demon’s bitch, but he couldn’t change what had happened. He might just gain his freedom if the demon believed he was embracing his new role.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Cain slept soundly after a thorough pounding. He had been given multiple orgasms until he could no longer keep his eyes from closing. Suddenly, he was awakened by an intense pain like nothing he had experienced before. 

He groaned while he tossed the thick fur from his flesh. He struggled to sit up, which wasn't an easy task with his enormous abdomen. Several growls of frustration echoed in the night until he finally managed to complete his task and stared. 

Cain was fearful his labor had begun, and he tried desperately to remain calm, knowing this had been what he had been dreading since the get-go. He hadn’t desired to reach this juncture, and he wished he hadn’t, but he was sick of being pregnant. However, he wasn’t ready!

A couple of days ago, he had noticed his abdomen had slightly dropped, signaling the spawn was moving in position, but he was officially due in a couple of weeks. He began to fret when he received a break from the constant kicks and punches. It was nice but a sign of what was to come.

He had tried to think positively, ruling his first spawn wouldn’t come early. God would ensure he went full term. After all, this was his punishment from God. 

Cain whimpered, admitting he had been wrong. He wanted his labor to stop, but it had barely started. However, he could not deny he was looking forward to ending his pregnancy.

He did realize he wouldn’t have an extended period where he wasn’t, though. The demon had promised he would be again, taunting quite often about how well-stocked his body was with eggs. He probably had triple the amount of an average woman, or his supply was infinite.

Cain suspected the demon was correct. He probably even had a hormone that guaranteed conception. He was fertile myrtle. 

He yearned for this to be a one time fluke. It could be his punishment for performing the ritual and daring to defy God. His curse to wander was tedious and horrendous, but incorporating another where he underwent duties of a woman was inhuman!

Cain breathed in as his thoughts were interrupted by a contraction. He tried moving around to get in a more comfortable position. A loud sigh came forth when he finally found one. 

He recognized, his desire to break his curse had ultimately created an alteration to his original one. Instead of being doomed to walk the earth alone for all eternity, he was bound to the demon by blood, and he would never be unaccompanied again. The demon had become his master, and he had no option but to do everything demanded of him. 

Cain had been doing what the demon demanded since his arrival. He had become his sex slave performing all sexual acts, and he would remain in his current state. His manhood had been exchanged for his continued womanhood.

He understood this was his fault, but he did blame God. He wouldn’t have required a ritual if God had allowed him to die. His penance had been paid in full long ago. 

Cain hoped the demon was mistaken but assumed his downtime would be perhaps two or three weeks, most definitely by four weeks, he would be with spawn, once more, and his second gestation would be for a full nine months. He had barely survived five months! How would he endure an additional three months?

He didn’t know. He was terrified he had one more experience after he delivered. Human females had a menstrual cycle. 

Cain might have turned a shade of green when he considered he could bleed while he shed the lining of his uterus. He could see God deciding he should endure one. After all, he barely looked like a man now. 

He had completed his metamorphosis, and he couldn’t decide which was worse, his huge abdomen or his breasts. He didn’t like his breasts! He wished his chest would return to normal, and he had noticed a month ago that he had increased in size.

Cain didn’t want to have voluptuous breasts that were flushed with milk, and he wasn’t looking forward to the spawn suckling his breasts. He highly doubted he would enjoy the experience of breastfeeding, and his nipples were already super sensitive. It was likely, those wouldn’t decrease in size, but his abdomen should shrink as his womb prepared.

He would be a sight to see then, female from the waist up and man downward. He imagined he would look like those mythical creatures known a Centaurs, but instead of half man and half horse, he would be half female and half male. He could pass as a woman, now, though.

Cain could hardly see his penis hiding underneath his baby bump, and he couldn’t remember the last time he saw his toes. It was a miracle the demon had taken off his chastity belt, but then again, that was probably because of the spawn. He had his crown put on when he had sex, though.

He wasn’t allowed to orgasm like a man, but he didn’t need to be denied an orgasm to feel more feminine. He couldn’t wait until he could see his penis once more and wondered how quickly his womb would shrink. It could be quick since he thoroughly believed his bump was all spawn.

Cain doubted his penis would be unshackled for long, and he was willing to bet that he would be wearing the chastity belt after the spawn came out. He did prefer the chastity over the crown. It wasn’t as painful, but both showed he was owned. 

He would enjoy the fraction of time where his abdomen was flat but did wonder how long he would have before he began to show. He longed for the old wive's tale about decreased or stopped ovulation while breastfeeding. It wasn't true, but if it were, he would be an exception.

Cain had a sinking feeling the spawn wouldn’t be the only one suckling his breasts. The demon had loved how he had started to leak his milk, but he had hated every moment. He had been appalled by how his feminine juices almost poured from him. 

He didn’t desire to beg for sex, and he hated how he was always horny and insisted his hormones were responsible. He wouldn’t have submitted to the demon to have sex otherwise, though he truly didn’t have a choice, either. It wasn't like he was able to fight an order.

During his morning task, he had tried, and he was filled with self-loathing as he conceded and admitted the demon had been correct. His awful hormones had required an orgasm from his vagina. He would be filled with relief when that juncture of his body sealed nice and tight. 

Every day, he was still petrified, the demon would penetrate him there again, and he had considered, the demon would decide to impregnate him via that region. The male would probably claim that this method would guarantee faster implantation. He did not want to have sex as a woman for hours!

Cain didn't seek to be penetrated there again, thoroughly believing that region should be an exit only. He whimpered as he felt another contraction, identifying he would experience that soon. These could be false ones, but he did not think so.

He looked down at his enormous abdomen, thinking once more about how that was all the spawn! It had to be at least ten pounds by now, particularly when the demon always kept him so well-fed. He wasn't enthusiastic or ready to push the spawn out!

Cain had a mild panic attack just from thinking about it. He breathed in and then slowly exhaled in an attempt to calm his nerves, but his method didn’t seem to be helping. He didn't think anything would.

He examined how he disliked all aspects of pregnancy, especially morning sickness. He recognized that that had stopped and understood his labor would continue until he had delivered. Once more, he considered, this was what he dreaded. 

Cain did comprehend his labor had to advance, and his contractions would occur much closer together. Once he had one right after another, then he would have an impulse to push. He sought comfort from his knowledge that he should have hours before he reached that point.

He tried to stress that he was merely in the first stage. He gulped as he speculated how the spawn could squeeze through. He didn’t know, but he did know it would hurt. 

Cain ruled hurt was the wrong word. If he were to put his pain on a scale, he suspected to exceed the highest number. It was such a small area, and the spawn was huge.

He did not really have a comparison, and the only thing that came to mind made his skin crawl. He had hated every moment of when he had been forced to have sex like a woman. His stomach flip-flopped, and he felt sick just by the mere thoughts floating through his brain. 

Cain couldn’t pinpoint a worse moment, deciding that was even worse than when he had his ass slowly penetrated for the first time. He shouldn’t have had to cherries to pop. It was all God’s fault he did.

He shivered suddenly feeling cold as he recalled the sharp pain when his hymen was broken. He tasted bile in his throat while he envisioned the pleasure he felt while that penis rammed in and out. His reaction still disgusted him.

Cain had truly become the demon’s whore, practically begging for more when all he desired was for the demon to stop. Now, he was taking the final steps. However, he wholeheartedly believed this spawn should have been Lucifer’s.

He was destined to bear Lucifer an heir, a prince of hell which he would have conceived after his arrival. He had to listen to taunts based on the demon's beliefs, but he had his own; his eggs were different from an average female, and his ovum were assigned a designated sex, triggered at conception. His theory would be proven valid when his next spawn was born, but he was positive he could only have girls with the demon.

Cain wasn’t looking forward to his second pregnancy any more than he desired his current contractions, but he could admit they weren’t too awful. He did fear how much worse his pain would become, though. It was obvious that he was in active labor.

He did not want to do this alone, and the demon had gone hunting. It probably would not return until dawn. If his labor continued to progress at his current rate, he would birth the spawn before the demon came back. 

Cain realized the demon had believed he had a few more days. He doubted the male would have remained away long if it had known his spawn was entering the world. It wanted to bear witness to every moment of his first labor and delivery.

He had only been in labor for maybe an hour, and his contractions were already stronger. He whimpered as the pain in his back became almost unbearable. He hadn’t anticipated his labor progressing so quickly. 

Cain would have laughed at his next thought if he weren’t in so much pain. God wanted him to deliver before the demon returned. He didn’t understand why, but God loved to punish him.

He expected to be exhausted after he delivered. He couldn’t take the spawn and run, even if the barrier wasn't a factor. He didn't dare.

Cain hadn’t forgotten how the demon mentioned his scent. It could have been a lie, but he didn’t believe it was, and he didn’t even want to consider what the demon would do if he attempted to take his spawn. He already anticipated being in trouble, but he couldn’t stop the spawn from coming out! 

He had secretly wanted this to happen, but now he wanted his pain to end. He was no longer feeling mild contractions, and he swore, he had bypassed the tolerable ones. He moved into position, knowing instinctively, he needed to push.

Cain was not ready but conceded his body was more than eager. He could feel the pressure of the head against his cervix. The spawn demanded out!

He screamed and cried while he bore down, ruling he never wanted to do this again! He would even consider embracing his curse if God guaranteed he wouldn’t conceive again, but neither would happen. It hurt so much, he swore, he would rip in two before the spawn came out.

Cain panted, convinced the spawn was stuck. He looked between his legs after a large gush of water came from him. His heart pounded as he realized his water had just broken, and his contractions intensified almost instantly.

He thought his pain was horrid before, but now he wanted to die. He began to sob, knowing he would do this, not once or twice, but repeatedly. It was how his life would be from now on, and the only way to his freedom was compliance.

Cain knew deep down he didn’t honestly have a choice. He would probably never gain his freedom, but he would continue to try, and he hoped the demon found someone else to sex. Maybe, the demon would grow tired of him. 

He panted for air between his contractions, wondering if his labor would go on for days. Women didn’t birth their first babies this quickly, did they? It was usually faster the second time.

Cain hated how he wasn’t like an average woman. He suspected that might be why his labor was progressing faster. Why didn’t God want him to endure a longer labor?

He groaned, deciding God felt he needed to endure the delivery. He didn’t understand how women survived. Women were definitely stronger than men.

Cain was dripping with sweat when he finally pushed a portion of the head through. He screamed with his next contraction, pushing a little more out. His next one came right afterward, and he pushed with all his might. 

He wailed as he tore and looked down to see, but he couldn’t over his baby bump. He panted while he pushed again, finally expelling the head from inside him. It was at that instant, he looked around for the demon, knowing the male would be furious with him.

Cain thought once more about how he couldn’t control when his spawn had decided to enter the world. He wouldn’t be doing this if given a choice. Maybe, the demon would arrive before he’d birth the rest of his spawn.

He still had to push out the shoulders, so there was a chance. He bared down with his next contraction, suspecting he had two or three more pushes. Deep down, he knew, it was highly doubtful, the demon would return in time. 

Cain grunted as he pushed the shoulders out, and then he bore down one more time. He reached down for the bundle between his legs, and he assumed he was operating on instinct when he cut the cord and tied it off. His eyes clouded with tears when he looked at her. 

He blamed his hormones, but he was relieved to see she didn’t have a tail and had his eyes, but she had inherited the fork-tongue. He thought she could easily pass as a human baby girl. Afraid she would cry, he brought her to his breast and gasped at the sensation that coursed through him while she fed. 

His eyes were becoming heavy when he switched her to his other breast, and he succumbed to exhaustion and blood loss after he delivered the placenta. His mark worked its magic while he slept, and when he woke, the sun had risen in the sky. A chill ran through him to his very soul as he determined she wasn’t breathing. 

Cain was distraught, knowing she had been fine before, and he didn’t understand what had happened. He tried to stop the demon from taking her, but he couldn’t. He felt heartbroken, as he watched the male examine her lifeless body, and heard, “The cord was wrapped around her neck.”

He shook his head no, and he didn’t want to believe his own eyes as the demon showed him the mark on her neck. He tried to get his tears under control, so he could tell the demon, he had fed her, but before he did, the demon said, “I don’t blame you, but I won’t leave you the next time.” His anger mixed with his deep sadness, and he clamped his mouth shut.

Cain wanted to snap! It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet! I should be allowed to grieve first, and I don't need to be reminded! 

He balled as the demon ordered him to decide where he wanted to lay her to rest. He finally picked one of the larger oak trees. His tears fell harder as he watched the dirt cover her.

Cain was unable to shake a gut feeling. The demon wanted a son, and he would have buried her, regardless. He had chosen a name for her until he prayed, “Lucifer, if, she’s with you, protect my ray of sunshine.”

He doubted God would allow a half-demon baby into Heaven, so she had to be with Lucifer. He had a feeling hell would be overrun with his spawns, and he already suspected, he couldn’t give the demon a son. His anger mixed with his tears, knowing he would find out in approximately nine months.

Cain had been ushered into a bath after his small funeral for her. He sobbed while he looked at the water that resembled blood. After he was removed from the bath, he was appalled when the demon milked him. 

He didn’t care if his breast milk went to waste. He instantly thought about the spawn and cried harder. He was shaking uncontrollably when the demon had finished. 

Cain was expecting the demon to demand sex, next, and he was shocked when he didn’t have his ass filled. He was trying to understand why as he watched the demon extend his wings. It was the first time he had seen his wings, and he realized how quickly the demon could find him.

He didn’t feel comforted when the demon took him in his arms. He didn’t think a change of location would ease his grief. He hated how he had to cling to the demon as he was flown to Chicago. 

Cain hadn’t stopped crying, and his tears rolled down his cheeks as he was ordered to remain in bed. He had traded one captivity for the demon’s bed. He curled into a ball as the demon left to get the items in the clearing. 

He had the pleasure of waking and seeing his marriage coffer like he needed the reminder. He tried not to think about her, feeling his grief would pass if he didn’t, but she instantly came into his thoughts while the demon milked him. It did get slightly better after he dried up.

After a week, he was ordered to resume his blow jobs until his heat arrived. He was sucking his cock at least three times a day, but that was better than sex. He couldn’t get pregnant from swallowing.

Cain tried to convince the demon to wait on impregnating him when he went in heat four weeks later. He gave his best blow job in an attempt to sway the demon, but he failed. He had a long and vigorous breeding, and he knew in the morning, he was pregnant with his second spawn.

He fell back into the same routine as he had in the clearing. He was sexed all times of the day until his morning sickness reared its ugly head, then it was back to afternoons and evenings. This time he felt weaker at times and wondered if the spawn was draining energy from him.

Cain hadn’t had the demon give him chi with that or any of the others that followed. He knew for his second by his six-month, something was wrong. It didn’t move the same way his Sunshine had, but he rarely touched his abdomen. 

He wasn’t shocked after his hours of labor and pain when the demon sadly declared, “Another girl.” She was stillborn, but he noticed something was off with her coloring. She was different than her sister. 

Cain had several miscarriages after his second stillborn. He became so accustomed to one he expected to have one. Sometimes, he wondered if the demon triggered his failures.

He was allowed some downtime after maybe his tenth. It was then the demon decided he would only impregnate him each century. His streak of stillbirths resumed.

Cain finally convinced the demon around the seventeenth century that God had cursed him to endure miscarriages or stillbirths. He had stopped praying to Lucifer around the same time. It didn’t do him any good when the demon had a way of interfering.

He was still sexed regularly, and he learned how to manage his heats, but if he did conceive, he was drained. After the first time, once again, he pondered the possibility that the demon had been responsible for his miscarriages and his stillbirths, but he had no proof. The demon never completely drained him.

Cain didn’t want to endure another one, but the demon insisted his breedings were only on pause. He didn’t know when the demon would decide it was time, but he looked like a man once more. He had more freedom now, and the demon didn’t sex him as often, but he was a real pro at performing blow jobs. 

He didn’t even need to be ordered to give the demon one. He still hated getting on his knees and sucking the demon's shaft; however, that act was much better than the demon knocking him up. He used that excuse on a regular basis.

Sometimes, afterward, he would get a long pounding during which the demon would taunt, forcing him to admit he had been longing for his shaft. He hated when he was forced to beg, but he wouldn’t get the harder thrust until he did. He had been pounded on and off for days, which resulted in a pregnancy. 

It had been a lesson to remind him, he was the submissive, and the demon was his master, so he couldn’t make that mistake again. He hadn’t been pregnant in two centuries, and he had pleaded to get the demon to drain him. Of course, he didn’t get his request granted, and he tried to persuade the demon with blow jobs and sex. 

He couldn’t get pregnant when he already had one in his womb. He began to realize after a month, the demon couldn’t be persuaded, and he should have known nothing would work. He hadn’t been able to change its mind back in the clearing, either.

Drastic time called for drastic measures, so after he ruled a miscarriage was inevitable, he attempted suicide and induced his own, knowing his mark would prevent his death. A knife in the gut wouldn’t cause permanent damage, so the demon could still have his final breeding. He brushed a stray tear as he considered, that could have been the one time he carried to term.

He did wonder but eased his guilt by insisting Lucifer had to be the one to impregnate him. He thought about that just before he plunged the knife in. It had been his most painful miscarriage, and he woke, gasping but filled with relief, even though he anticipated punishment. 

Cain had ruled being whipped or spanked was better than losing another spawn after a few months in. He sat waiting for the demon to order him into position when a sudden thought popped in his head. If his suspicions about the demon wanting a male were correct, he could easily weasel his way out of his punishment by mentioning his belief. It was a girl. 

His tactic had worked like a charm, and the demon waved his punishment but issued a new rule. He would deal with the consequences and carry to term if he accidentally became pregnant again. It would be the demon who decided if he remained with spawn, and he would do nothing that would induce a miscarriage. 

He glared at the demon, realizing it was in his best interest to make his confession right off. After the demon left him alone, he decided, he had been set up. He wouldn’t have had the opportunity otherwise, and he unintentionally walked right in a trap sprung for him. 

Cain knew fretting over what had been done was pointless. He should be enjoying the freedom he had been granted. After deciding to do just that, he began building his evil enterprise and granting favors. 

He had gotten the idea while thinking about Lucifer. He hated how he owed the demon for becoming a notorious crime boss, known as the Sinnerman. Quite often, he was reminded he had used its gold.

Cain wouldn’t be the Sinnerman without him. He could argue that he wouldn’t have had numerous miscarriages or stillbirths, either. Instead, his fear of that final breeding had him showing his appreciation.

He would get on his knees, look up at the demon, and purr, “You’re right, and now, I’ll show you how thankful I am.” He hated sucking and swallowing, but he was the demon’s whore. It was only a matter of time before the demon decided to take his freedom away.

Cain wanted to use his empire as a means to escape the demon. He was putting pieces in place, but the right opportunity hadn’t presented itself yet. God might be the only one who knew when that time would come. 

He smiled, considering he strengthen his role as a crime boss by becoming a detective, and the Sinnerman was blamed for all the strange unsolvable cases. He had been surprised when the demon agreed to his plan, but he had promised his new job wouldn’t interfere with his duties. His commitment was not tested until he was working in Los Angeles.

Cain had been working on a case dubbed the broken hearts killer. He had spent hours at a small gin join just working the case, but one of the waitresses had taken a liking to him. She sat down in the booth with him and quirked, “I’ve got you figured out, you know.”

He was using his current case to avoid his sexual duties, but there was no way she could have known. He couldn’t help feeling curious and replied, “You do, huh.” Setting the file down, he hoped the demon hadn’t decided to check-up on him.

Cain took another drag from his cigarette as she said, “You could work anywhere: your office, your home, but you choose to work in this bar. Why?” He couldn’t reveal his real reasons, so he lied, “I like a stiff drink?” His comment had ended up sounding more like a question, and he blamed his curiosity.

He picked up his drink as she shook her head no and declared, “Because you don’t actually want to be alone.” He smiled, knowing she was miles from the truth. The demon wouldn’t come here for him. 

Cain tried to push away his fear, knowing the demon could be watching. He glanced back at his case file, hoping she would take the hint. Instead, she took one of the photos and said, “People will go to any lengths to make things perfect.” 

He was thinking about the lengths he would go to to be free of the demon when she stood and quirked, “Oh, yes, cause somebody already stole your heart.” He looked up at her and sighed. It wasn’t like, he could reveal, he was forbidden from becoming involved with a woman or that it was impossible with his manhood locked in chastity. 

Cain pretended to be the man married to his job, and solving the crime was his top priority. He left a few hours later, ruling he had stalled as long as he could. His suspicions from earlier were confirmed after he walked into his apartment. 

He had a second piece attached to his chastity, so while he gave the demon a blow job, he was tightly filled. After he swallowed, the demon turned on the vibrations and ordered, “If you go past your curfew again, you have five minutes to be home once the vibrations start.” He hated sex toys!

Cain never missed his curfew again. He was in the door when the demon demonstrated, and he almost fell to his knees. It wasn’t set to slow like before, but a high pulse, so his damn body practically begged to feel the demon’s seed flowing in. Once he reached the demon, he quickly dropped to his knees, and eagerly took his shaft in his mouth, desperate for the pulsations to stop.

He heard his muffled whimpers and moans while he bobbed his head along his shaft. He could tell from the grunts that the demon approved, and he would be teased like this again. When he swallowed, he used his regular excuse, ‘This is better than the alternative.’

Cain returned to Chicago after his coworkers began to age. He paced the halls once he was in the demon’s home, worried he would be told, it was time for his final breeding. Instead, it tightened the invisible leash, forbidding him from wear clothing, which in turn, prevented him from leaving the property. 

He felt like he had during their trip to Thane, where the demon had managed to go in disguise and made him parade around naked. He wasn’t locked in his chastity during their trip, though, but he wished he had been when the other men opening admired him. Afterward, the demon took him to a swimming spot where he was allowed to orgasm during his pounding.

Cain hated how easily the demon could bring him to orgasm. He had lost count of number, but he had multiple orgasms before the demon seed filled his clenching ass. His heat had been rapidly approaching, and he had feared impregnation would be the result of their trip.

Thankfully, he was flown back to Chicago a week before, but he still was fearful. He could have had an early ovulation, and he had the same feelings during their trips to the two nudist colonies in Germany in the early nineteenth century. It was during that vacation that he was propositioned by another man, and the man became a snack for the demon.

He had thought when he returned home, the demon intended to put a spawn in his womb, but by some miracle, he was spared. He didn’t dare mention his comparison, ruling he would be taking another vacation, but to an area where gay relationships were not frowned upon. It would be a cold day in hell before he openly called the demon his husband.

Cain would rather pretend to be married to Lucifer. He hoped he hadn’t just jinked himself, and he didn’t even want to consider what would happen if he went into heat around Lucifer! His days and nights of being on display for the demon did finally come to a halt. 

He assumed a new identity and was now known as Marcus Pierce. He had needed to please the demon after speaking at a lecture. A small smile formed as he thought of the spunky Miss Lopez he had met during the conference. 

Cain was certain Miss Lopez almost worshiped him. He had thought his speech was boring, but Miss Lopez was entranced. Maybe, he could convince her guardian angel to help him with his demon problem.

He sighed. His attempts to distract his thoughts away from her were no longer working. He was thinking about his Sunshine again. It was why he had taken a personal day.

Cain always felt sad when her birthday rolled around, and he found it strange he did. He couldn't recall the birth-dates of his other spawns. He should have gotten over her passing long ago, but he hadn't grieved for them like with her. 

Maybe, he had just been numb, or he deep down expected this to happen after his first stillbirth. He didn’t honestly know, and he tried not to think about them. If he did, he would feel like crying.

Cain felt like that now, and he shouldn’t after he had found a possible cure for his curse. He could see her again, his daughter, when he was successful. She had been the one he tried to deny, but she had also been the only one he held.

He smiled as he considered how Lucifer Morningstar was vulnerable, and he would use that as a cure. He did realize his last believed cure had him bound to a male succubus, but he was sure this time would be different. Lucifer had always been the key.

Cain frowned, knowing he did need permission to relocate. He wouldn’t be allowed to go with Lucifer in Los Angeles. He could arrange for Lucifer to be taken out of the equation. 

He hadn’t figured out how, but he would think of something. He did know whatever he did could only be temporary. After all, he needed Lucifer, so he could die. 

Cain grimaced, ruling the demon wouldn’t be satisfied unless Lucifer was locked in hell, and he couldn’t arrange for that to happen. His request might be granted, but it most definitely wouldn’t come for free. He had a suspicion of what his request would cost him.

If he asked before his heat, he could use sex, and he might be able to avoid another breeding. He hadn’t forgotten the demon had insisted there would be another. Every time he ovulated, he considered the demon might demand sex before his heat ended.

Cain had gotten pretty good at handling the pain with one. He had needed to use toys to dull the pain from the demand from his body, but those were better than suffering through another pregnancy. He would never asked the demon to fuck him.

He had never desired for the demon to do the things he’d endured over the centuries. He still swore the demon had introduced a drug into his system. It was the reason he craved the demon shaft, and he savored every moment he was allowed to be celibate.

Cain was thinking about his whomping, not how he sucked and swallowed on a regular basis. He would have to assume whatever position the demon chose, if, he was ordered, but luckily, the demon had decided, he could suffer through the pain, instead. It did enjoy his agony.

He had noticed his demand from his heat had increased around the same time Lucifer had arrived in Los Angeles. He’d gone back to his theory that he could only have a breathing baby when Lucifer was the father. God had cursed him to endure pregnancy, and he was doomed unless Lucifer was the one who impregnated him.

Cain had often considered that God wasn’t to blame. He had prayed to God, begging him to ensure he never conceived again. Maybe, the problem was with him. 

He frowned as he considered the demon had been waiting and desired to impregnate him with twins. He had thought after he attempted to get rid of the marriage coffer, and the buyer had been the demon, he would have to endure another pregnancy. Instead, he had been punished. 

Cain would always remember what the demon had done. He had been ordered to strip and then chained on his hands and knees. His eyes had grown huge when the demon slipped a device over his shaft in preparation for after his spanking.

He realized after the first hit of the paddle across his ass cheeks that he’d had on his crown during his first punishment. He had been in a chastity when he had given the demon his blow jobs. It only came off when the demon left. 

Cain hated how his body reacted to his punishment. He could feel his orgasm building with each spank, and he hadn’t been allowed an orgasm in so long. His last one had been during their trip to the nudist colony. 

He rarely masturbated too afraid of the demon catching him. He was about to have an orgasm, and he was due to go in heat soon. His pleas were on the tip of his tongue when suddenly the device began to milk his shaft. 

His first moan slipped out his lips while the demon inserted something in his ass. He was panting a second later when the demon turned on the device. He gulped as the demon purred, “Next time, it won’t be a machine, and you will go through fertility treatments.” 

Cain had endured the machines until his heat began, and then he was ordered to feel the demand from his body. He was to think about how much worse his need would become after extra hormones were introduced. If the demon found another ad for the marriage coffer, he would begin his treatments. 

He didn’t desire to discover how much worse his pain would be, so he stopped running the ads. He had been on his best behavior, knowing the demon could take away the little freedom he had been granted. Some day, he would find a way to get rid of his marriage coffer.

Cain had permission to open the coffer, now, and he glanced down at the toys, chastities, paddles, and whips the demon had used on him. He would suggest a new chastity. It wasn’t like he hadn’t endured one in the past, and was better than the alternative.

He did sound like a broken record, but he didn’t desire to be pregnant again. He sighed, understanding the coffer would need to be in his new home, and he would have to display the stone with his rock collection from his travels. His first plug wasn’t permitted to be locked away, and he was to proudly display the element earth had provided for him.

Cain had started writing to manage his anger, knowing if he mouthed off, his fate would be sealed. He hoped the demon didn’t elect to do a full-on breeding, realizing he couldn’t survive another stillbirth, and it would be a trillion times worse if the demon successfully impregnated him with twins. Finishing his entry, he placed his journal inside the hidden compartment before closing his marriage coffer.

He headed to the bathroom to shower in preparation for the demon’s arrival. He would ask the demon this evening, ruling permission now, was his best chance of leaving Chicago without a spawn in his womb. Stepping in the tub, he resolved he might even pray to God after all desperate times called for desperate measure.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next installment of the Succubus series: The Price of Freedom : Cain had known deep down his freedom was all an illusion. His real liberation was in his grasp, and the demon tightened the invisible collar around his neck. This is what happens before Cain moves to Los Angeles. His final payment has come due.


End file.
